


Quest

by orphan_account



Series: Adventure series (Black Butler x Reader) [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus - Freeform, Kuroshitsuji: Book of Murder, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 36,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/17/6/21/egl7qp2mjn.jpg - her outfit





	1. Prologue

"Wow! Another new wickedly talented performer! I'd better keep my act fresh!" Dagger stated as he stood in front of 'Black' and 'Smile' with a slight grin.

"Another?" inquired Ciel Phantomhive, also know as Smile to the circus performers.

"That's right! Black here is not the only new bright star to join our troop recently," Dagger shifted so one of his arms was free from where they had previously been crossed against his chest, so he could point upwards, "Look, up there!"

Ciel and his butler Sebastian, also known as Black, both turned to look at the mysterious stranger on the tightrope, a look of horror and annoyance falling upon their faces.

"He's a former civil servan' or some'in' and he's very serious," stated Dagger.

_Of course he is serious..._

"HEY!" Called out Dagger, to the disgust of the due in front of him, "COME ON DOWN HERE, WOULD'YA!"

'Suit' simply continued walking on the tightrope with a deadpan expression on his face despite the bright colours of his costume.

"OI!"

"Is that?" whispered Ciel in question to his butler who replied by narrowing his eyes and nodding slightly.

_...After all he is a grim reaper._

  


"And Black's roommate is... Suit!"

The tension between the grim reaper and the demon became extremely thick; hostility burning the air around them.

"Look, they're delighted!" Joker crowed whilst Dagger sniggered beside him. "Right, let's be off Dagger. We'll leave the young lads to it!"

Before they could walk off, Suit ordered, "Wait." Everyone turned to him so he sighed, fixed his glasses and stated, "What about... 'Princess'?"

Joker nodded in understanding before stating, "Well, I guess you'll have to share a bed, right? After all, she does more background work because she doesn't need to train."

"Pardon me," Sebastian interrupted, "But who is... princess?"

"I am."


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/17/6/21/egl7qp2mjn.jpg - her outfit

Y/N L/N was dead. That much was certain. Ciel had arranged the funeral himself (with the unwanted help of Alois who wouldn't stop sobbing over everything dramatically) and had been the one to go down to the morgue and tell them to dress her in Phantomhive colours. Sure, it was a scandal but her mother was now dead (thanks to Sebastian) so someone had to do it. It should have been Edward or any of the Midford family but the Marchioness did not want the stress for her daughter so none of them had shown up for the funeral... except for Edward.

So it was as if the air had been ripped from Ciel's lungs when he turned to face her. Dressed in a pink dress with pale pink high heels, scantily clad by Victorian standards with eerie emerald eyes that he had only ever seen behind glasses on other beings like her, she looked more alive and at ease than she had in life. He could barely control the urge to reach out and touch her or whisper her name to her.

Sebastian meanwhile could barely control the urge to break something. The woman he had come to care for was so obviously dead but now she had become his natural enemy? What cruel irony...

"Well, I guess Black will have to share!" Joker burst through the tension.

"Share? With who?" 'Princess' asked.

"Ah, Princess, nice to see ya'. Anyway, Black here needs a room an' since he's a rising star like you and Suit, I figure we can just bring over a cot." Before she could respond he gave a grin and wave, turned on his heel and marched off.

And so the four were left on their own with the growing tension in the realisation that Y/N was going to haunt them for the rest of the case.


	3. Chapter 2

"Who are they, do you know them sir?" inquired Y/N as they sat on the top bunk of the bed on their side of the room together.

"Hardly, they have just had... interactions with Sutcliff," replied 'Suit' huffily before swiping a hand through his hair to smooth the loose hairs, "The taller one is as your training should have shown you."

"A demon? But why would a demon be-"

Rolling his eyes, Suit sighed before answering her question with a question, "Why would a demon be here with his contract? Probably because the young mortal ordered him to."

Nodding Y/N reached up to pull the flower crown made of pink roses from her head and let it drift carelessly from her fingers to the floor. Rolling her shoulders she laid back on the bed and kicked off her shoes with the opposite foot.

Hardly hiding his disdain, William carefully shrugged off his suit jacket and placed it on one of the posts of the bed to hang.

This arrangement wasn't uncomfortable for them, after all, they worked together and had been doing this for about a month so it wasn't new to them.

Y/N was the first to break the silence, hesitantly asking, "So was it just me or did they look they knew me?"

William could barely contain the urge to freeze as he began to slip his gloves off so he switched to loosening his tie.

With a slight laugh, Y/N nudged her co-worker with her foot.

"Don't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I am your co-worker. Now please desist!" he insisted, pulling his tie off and then his gloves in haste before slipping them into his vibrant coat's inner pockets along with his trademark glasses.

Giggling Y/N settled down under the covers, finally slipping out of her dress which she let drop to the floor and with a yawn she let her eyes close, unaware that problems were on the horizon.

  


"Your Highness-" a vase shattering besides his head cut him off, the pieces scattering on the plush carpet of the master bedroom.

"WHAT?" was rudely hollered at him from the figure wrapped up in the sheets with red-rimmed eyes.

"Your highness, there is... news. Pertaining..." the Butler trailed off as his golden eyes settled on the dishevelled state of his master.

"Pertaining what, Claude? Well?" Claude did not reply so the young master threw himself back into the sheets, "Just leave me alone until I call for you, do you not realise what today is?"

"Of course, your highness, which is why you may wish to hear-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING BUT HER BREATHING!" Alois yelled as he rolled and tucked himself into the fetal position before whispering, "Not that I will get that, even with a demon."

Claude sighed in dismay and simply stated, "It is news about the young Lady Y/N."

At this Alois bolted upright, his eyes glazed with tears and his face pale in shock. His mind raced with the possibilities. _Was Y/N's corpse gone? Is her grave ruined? Did he find a necromancer?_

"Your highness, she is not alive-"

"I knew that I did arrange her funeral after all. Now get on with it. Don't make me punish you."

Ignoring his bratty young master he informed him, "Lady Y/N L/N, the human is dead. But Y/N is not."

"Enough with your riddles. Now... OUT!" Alois shouted and his gaze steeled in contrast to the lazy look on his butler's face.

Once Claude had left, Alois wrapped the delicate sheets around his frail body and shuffled over to the window to stare aimlessly at the garden below.

_A year since her death... It's Luka all over again. But this time, it's worse somehow, as if she took my heart with her to the grave._

_But if she's not dead..._

Alois smirked and then threw his head back in manic laughter that made the birds rise from the trees surrounding the manor.

_...She can still be mine._

  


"Spears, a word," demanded Sebastian in the middle of the night from his side of the room. When William simple remained asleep straight on his back, still as a corpse, he raised his voice, "Now."

Leisurely, William sat up, careful not to jostle the sleeping body of the woman next to him and descended the ladder. With his feet planted firmly on the floor, he grabbed a nearby stick and re-drew the line that separated their halves of the room before slipping his glasses and gloves back on. At Sebastian's bored look, he spun on his heel and walked out of the tent with Sebastian right behind.

A hand slamming into the air beside his head which he managed to dodge made William stop in his tracks and shift so he could analyse the demon.

"So, what is it you wish to speak about, demon? I haven't got all night and I would prefer to do something other than speaking with filth."

"How long?" Sebastian managed to spit out.

"How long for what? I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed yet he continued to ask calmly, "How long has Y/N been a reaper?"

"Since her death."

"Obviously but the specifics, the police found her body-"

"Smashed like glass on the ground in a heap of blood, human waste and broken body parts. True, it appeared as if her mother had thrown her from the window, which was recorded as the cause of death but... Sutcliff intervened."

"Sutcliff?" Sebastian inquired, his eyebrow quirking in an attempt to appear calm when in reality he could hardly stem the itch to murder the crimson reaper.

"Sutcliff had met L/N beforehand and took it upon himself to have her case swapped over to him. So when she jumped from the window at gun point, it was recorded as a suicide rather than a forced murder as it may have in other circumstances. Naturally, he was punished accordingly but Y/N also had to be moved sectors in order to fill the quota and not give Sutcliff more opportunities to force me into even more over time. So she ended up in management alongside me."

"But why are you both here?"

Will rolled his eyes, the sheen of his glasses glinting blindingly in the light under the moonlight as he answered simply, "We were sent here as partners by management to investigate why the children's souls are not being sent through reapers. Now, I must return to the tent. Reapers need sleep."

Before Sebastian could respond, William was gone and leaving Sebastian alone with the burden of the truth.


	4. Chapter 3

For the rest of the night, not much had occurred. However, it was the eye of the storm; the peace before the war. It was a morning that would change everything, would make sure the events were set in stone.

"How did I die?" asked Y/N as she began to dress for the breakfast that morning; fumbling around with the wrinkled pink fabric and corset to fit correctly onto her body.

"Suicide, obviously. Did they not teach you about the truth of reapers in your training?" answered the other reaper rather calmly compared to the struggle he had of tying his tie due to the lacklustre material. Y/N sighed, before pulling William by the shoulders to stand in front of her so she could re-tie his tie. As she focused on the material he continued in answer to her question, "As you know, reapers are punished for committing the sin of taking one's own life by being forced to record and take the lives of others. It is this punishment that will gain the Lord's forgiveness and allow the soul to be free. This punishment has different lengths depending upon what happened. For example, your death."

"My death?" Y/N tugged harshly on his tie as she finished before stepping back to appraise the look.

"Yes, you wished to know about it, didn't you?" as she knelt down to tie her shoes he continued, "Your file read that you didn't mean to commit suicide. You were forced at gunpoint by your mother to stand on a ledge and jump or she would kill you. It occurred a year ago because yesterday was the anniversary of your death. I do not know any more specifics because they were not included in the report."

The laces on the bright pink heel were intricate and thus when Y/N had finished she stood up, stretched and popped her back she finally was ready to leave the tent.

"The length of the punishment differs per person then?"

With a nod, he answered, "Yes. There are many signs that show someone's punishment may be over and there are many ways in which the punishment may be shortened because it benefits the Lord. Now, let's go. We need sustenance."

  


_Fish and chips...For breakfast?_

"How deplorable. Of course the demon is involved in this," William muttered as he prodded at the food that the circus members were making a fuss over whereas his partner was simply eating in silence.

On the other side of the tent, within earshot of the reapers, sat the demon aforementioned and his contracted mortal were sat with one of the second string members who the rest of the circus knew as 'Freckles' in this male persona but 'Doll', the first stringer, in her main identity. All of the first stringers were aware of who she is when she takes on the male alias so obviously, it was used for her own entertainment purposes.

Across the tent the young boy was situated behind a small piece of bread and was soon having food piled upon his plate by Freckles in front of him. The boy's hair had a blue-ish tint and there was something about him that-

"He looks familiar," Y/N noted to William.

Her partner didn't reply, simply finished his meal moments after Y/N had finished hers and proceeded to tug her to the practise tent in order to retain the schedule of the camp.

  


_The human is useless... Perhaps he used the demon to help him gain entry. Never mind, anyone with a brain could figure out that he had just by comparing the performances._

Y/N was simply sat watching, making mental notes of the people in the tent to compare to the report later on. She watched as the other reaper and the demon battled non-verbally against each other in petty displays of strength, speed and balance that proved they were well matched.

Luckily Y/N had chosen to remain with an act that would allow her to keep her scythe; an axe. Axe throwing was similar enough to dagger throwing that she could either work with Beast's admirer or simply do a tight rope act with the axe in some way. Of course, being around humans on a daily basis was enough of a head ache because she knew they would die someday and thus any information gained would be useless...from someone not won over by her 'charms'.

Unlike other reapers, except Sutcliff who wouldn't leave her alone for some reason, Y/N had an interest in humans only found in the early stages of reapers. So it was overlooked that she would sneak out to watch their lives sometimes if she had finished all of her paperwork.

Yet being here...It left a bad taste in her mouth that only made the mission even more clear. To observe the humans and find out what was going wrong. More specifically, the human contracted to the demon.

"HEY PRINCESS!"

Jolting out of her thoughts, the reaper stood up from where she was sitting and observing to maneuver her way around the practising performers to go towards where 'Freckles' was stood watching the two with the contracted human.

Without waiting for a greeting, Freckles spun a beautiful picture of a life they could all have together. On the road, as first-string members of the circus with the inhuman rising stars of the show...if they put enough work in. The slight was obviously aimed at 'Smile' so Y/N simply graced them with a small smile and then a curtsy, bidding herself to go to the baths, knowing she may be needed later.


	5. Chapter 4

After her bath, Y/N had left to her own tent dressed in only a towel with her glasses. Crossing the field barefoot in which the circus was, listening to the stampede of feet to the bath the other side of the tents made her exhale softly. For the first time in a while, she missed her job. She missed her co-workers and she even missed her paperwork; the normalcy of it, the routine and the fact that she could easily know what was about to happen.

Pulling her towel off of her to hang onto the end of the bed a few centimeters away from her circus outfit she sighed, swearing she heard footsteps but no one should be around so she ignored it.

The tent opened briefly, the sound of wet skin smacking the ground. A few seconds after, before Y/N could turn around, a body smacked into hers causing them to tumble to the ground.

With a groan the boy that had smacked into her rolled off of her, allowing her to sit up and the young man to gaze at her naked body with a blush the same colour as his companion's eyes.

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry. I t-thought-this was-" He stuttered out, backing away with white knuckled fists clutching his threadbare towel higher to cover even more of his skin.

"Your friend's tent? It is, we share," she replied nonchalantly as she brushed her hair with a small brush gifted to her by one of the circus members to 'help with her beauty'.

"SHARE? But you're a lady? And anyway aren't demons and-" the boy cut himself off, his hands slapping to his mouth with comically wide eyes, relinquishing their hold on the towel and allowing himself to be seen in full.

"Hmm," the Reaper looked deep in thought for a second as she leaned against the bunk bed, before commenting, "It's not as small as I thought it would be."

"STOP LOOKING!"

  


After the boy had calmed down, wrapping himself in the towel he had brought with him and the towel that Y/N had been using previously, he sat on Black's bunk and allowed the older woman to brush his now mostly dried hair, occasionally rolling his shoulders and pulling the towel tighter around him. Before she had begun he untied his eye patch and held it up to his eye with one hand.

"I know you plan to investigate further. I suggest you go in tonight without your friend, when everyone is performing. That way you can get into the first stringers tents."

Hesitantly he turned around and asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

"...You remind me of someone. I don't know what or who but you seem familiar so even if you've sworn yourself to filth, I will help you. Besides, the quicker we get this done, the quicker I get to go home," she replied, barely registering how the boy "By the way, I'm Y/N but you'll have to call me Princess around the circus members. Hopefully, we'll be able to talk more in the future because we can't now."

"Why?"

"Because the sooner the case is over, I go back. So, because you're contracted to that demon, we'll probably see each other around."

"Then I guess I had better hurry up with the investigation," he commented, sliding the eye patch off and closing his eyes to make sure his eyes weren't seen.

"Huh, I thought you didn't want to take off your eye patch at all. So why are you-"

"You remind me of someone. Someone... I trusted." he repeated back to her, effectively cutting her off as he turned back. Once she began brushing his hair again, they fell back into silence.

When she was done, he silently thanked her and left the tent silently with both of their towels, a blush creeping up his face as he took in her naked form before he rushed back to his own space.

_Ciel Phantomhive... You really are something._


	6. Chapter 5

 

_Y/N...How did I not ever know?_

_After her death...Life continued on, as it tends to do, but it was different. Elizabeth began to visit less often because of the miserable state her brother was in so his parents sent him back to school in order for him to get his mind off of her and to look for other engagement prospective partners although he would look at none of them..._

_But it didn't matter now. She was a reaper. Untouchable for him to integrate back into society because all of England had seen weeks of memorial articles in the papers. He could never have her... unless..._

"Young master, is something wrong?"

"...No."

"This isn't because of my leaving you to investigate on your own tonight is it?"

"Of course not. I am not a child."

Sebastian simply quirked his eyebrow but didn't push the issue, allowing his master to begin the oncoming rant he knew would come from years of servitude.

"Besides, you did say soon and you should know that fair words butter no parsnips. This time, we can not simply rely on your usual and rather ghastly techniques of persuasion to get us through. I have a contact who has agreed to help me."

"And this...contact wouldn't happen to be the female reaper, would it?"

Ciel simply ignored his now smirking butler, continuing his walk to the show tent.

Tonight, he would begin his investigation and find out the whole truth of more than just the case.

* * *

 

"William, are you sure this is our best shot?"

"As much as it pains me to say this, yes. It is. Hopefully this will not be wasted and we can go back to our usual line of work soon. Speaking of work reminds me; neither of us are to touch the demon in this show. "

"I don't think I could possibly lift him with my _inferior_ muscles." Y/N faced away from him as he stepped into place behind her, a devious smirk on her face. Innocently she stated, "Besides, you two need to work on the tension between you two that may lead to your newest relationship. Perhaps you can partake in his peach~"

**SLAP**

"Don't be ridiculous." He buttoned up her dress and straightened the band on her hair as well as the glasses on her face with a tender touch. As tender as one could expect from their 'superior' who would knock them upside their head a lot gentler than he may hit others. "Your lewd notions will cause you to face more paperwork on this case resulting in overtime if you repeat this ludicrous train of thought."

The two filed out of the tent and headed to the meeting spot, near the second nearest carriage to the first stringer's tents.

* * *

 

Two reapers and a demon stood dressed in their showtime costumes in front of a young human boy who was detailing his plan.

"Now as Sebastian and I discussed earlier, you three will be performing in the show to replace Wendy and Peter. According to the program, your debut will end at ten to eight at which point Sebastian will hurry to the tent I'm in and take away any obstacles. This will give you to enough time to prepare for the encore and excuse his absence. Are we clear?"

Without waiting for an answer, Sebastian bowed and began to walk off. He stopped a few meters away and watched the two reapers.

Rolling his eyes, William followed the demon in silence and stood near him.

"Good luck, Ciel." Y/N ducked down and kissed the boy on the cheek before skipping away from the now red child and pausing at the two supernatural creatures.

Y/N then slung her arms over the taller men's shoulders. "Alright you two, let's go have some fun at the show~"

* * *

 

"What precisely are you doing?" Sebastian asked as he glared at the man opposite swinging with his legs holding him steady so that with one hand he could push his glasses up his face and in his left he held his death scythe.

"They can tell me to perform with you but I would sooner die than take your filthy hands, vermin. I will also not allow a fellow reaper to dirty themselves with your vile defiling touch."

"This won't make for a very good show," Sebastian commented in retaliation with the same ease he would probably say the words if he was on the ground and not a hundred or so feet in the air.

"Will you two stop bickering?" Y/N snapped, queasiness painted on her from the movement of holding onto her fellow reaper's swinging death scythe as she held herself upside down. "Perhaps you need some time to get to know each other in the tent tonight. Alone~"

"You are behaving like Sutcliff again. Cease at once."

Down below, Dagger told Beast to go change before the encore. The shock on Sebastian's face was evident but it grew even more intense as she left she passed a man in the stands.

"Stop this nonsense and put out your hands!" Sebastian leaned even more forwards with his hands outstretched.

"I meant what I said before," Will replied. As he spoke, he swung the pruner that opened his jaws at the demon, with the other reaper still attached. "Didn't I say never at any cost?" The pruner slashed at Sebastian who evaded it quickly. "Your hands will debauch me."

"WILLIAM!" Y/N shrieked, "I'M SLIPPING!" Her body inched further down towards the opposite end of the extended shaft, pointed slightly at the floor.

"Oh very well. In that case." Sebastian grasped the end of the pruner just under the head of it, "I shall simply improvise."

William fell from his swing, still clutching the pole and avoiding looking up for fear of the view up skirt.

"Y/N!" Sebastian shouted at the female, "When the pole levels, please stand up on it and walk across it!"

With a simple nod, new found trust had been merged between the two species despite the glare of their other show partner.

* * *

 

"That was abysmal. Never again will I work the field again."

"Oh, sir. Don't be such a sourpuss," Y/N remarked. They had just collected dinner, choosing instead to take back food for their tent mate (who didn't eat but the others didn't know that) despite some of the first stringers inviting Y/N to drink and celebrate with them; without Will. "After all, this is quite fun."

"Fun? Please inform how you think this is fun. If you hadn't had such a good grip on my scythe, you could have hurt yourself." He held the flaps of the tent open for her with his pruner.

Light from the few candles on the storage box highlighted the small pale form in the room besides his servant.

"Oh, hello Ciel! What brings you to our tent after light's out?"

Before the boy could reply to her friendly greeting, Will had marched over to the bunk bed and had sat on the edge of the bottom bunk. Thrusting his scythe out, it hit Ciel's foot. "You're intruding on my space by three centimeters."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at Will's form. "I thought you two were sleeping on the top bunk."

"Will wants to switch." Y/N helpfully imputed as she placed the plates of food and the two bottles of wine she had picked up on the storage boxes. "He even brought new linens for the bottom bunk and I have to swap the mattresses. Sorry Sebastian."

"Don't get familiar with the demon."

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Ciel jumped and pointed at the two reapers as he shouted, "WHY ARE YOU TWO SLEEPING IN THE SAME BED?"

"Why would we not?" Y/N had slipped the linens off of both bunks

"A LADY OF YOUR STANDING SHOULD NOT BE SLEEPING IN A BED WITH A MAN YOU ARE NOT MARRIED TO!" 

William lifted the mattress of the top as Y/N swapped the bedding, ignoring the boy's aghast expression and tone.

Clearly bothered by being ignored, he sighed before he turned to Sebastian. "Never mind. Why did you ask me to come here?"

Sebastian bowed low with a hand on his chest. "Apologies, young master however I had to inform you quickly of a possible new lead."

"Get on with it then," Ciel ordered.

"The Trancy boy and his butler... They're here."


	7. Chapter 6

No one spoke.

"Sir, perhaps we should leave them to it," Y/N interjected the silence.

The other reaper said nothing in response, he simply waited for the other reaper to put down all of their items except the food on the top bunk before he re-opened the tent and followed the other reaper out of the gap and into the night to seemingly find a place to eat.

Only when the demon was sure they were out of hearing range did he re-state his last words, "They're here."

"But for what reason would they want to be here? Certainly, not just to see the show- No. No it's impossible. If Alois had any inclination that she-"

"Any sense of _her_ presence in London could be picked up by the spider. His web is cast even further now considering the distance from the Trancy Manor to this site."

"Without revealing the truth, how can we warn her?" The young earl sank down onto the bottom bunk, his face falling into his open palms and his next words coming out as a mumble only a creature with supernatural hearing could comprehend, "Y/N always was stubborn yet unbelievably loyal. I can not tell her the truth. She would not believe me even if I did."

The demon simply smirked. "So what are your orders, young master?"

* * *

Sat on a hill overlooking the desolate camp sat the two reapers as they ate their meal.

"It's a nice evening," the younger reaper noted.

"I suppose."

"You know, it is almost sad that I can not remember my past life."

"Whatever for?" The male queried as he cut another reasonably polite portion of his meal off.

The woman fell back onto the hill they were sat on in order to lay down after depositing her food on her right side. "I can not remember the night sky being this beautiful." She took her glasses off and put them next to her meal. "The moon is full, the sky is like a spread of inks that bleed from the colour of the abyss to the depths of the sea in a seamless space that is decorated with small glimmers of light. It's...magical."

In silence the pair sat, rigidly chewing the first bite of their meal. When they both swallowed, the female reaper turned to the male and asked, "What is this by the way?"

"Curry buns. Apparently an Indian Prince sells them not far from here. The ringleader mentioned he had bought them for you as a gift."

"Huh," Princess mentioned thoughtfully,"He did seem a bit upset that we shared."

"This is much like the time Ronald gave you that spare pen that he was carrying-"

"-And I leant it to you because Grell stole your pen! You do remember!"

"Yes. I suppose I do recall the event in question."

Instead of a reply, the male reaper was answered with heavy panting and rapid footsteps hurrying towards them.

With eye-patch askew and ruddy cheeks, the young boy looked completely unruly compared to the two supernatural creatures before him. In order to get his bearings, he bent over at the waist and held his knees as he gasped for air.

Only when the boy straightened up did he greet the pair with a small nod to the man and a bow to the woman. "Good evening."

"Good evening," the pair on the ground echoed.

"My lady, may we talk for a brief moment?" He extended a hand towards Princess, helping her to stand. Still holding her hand delicately he smiled gently at her. "We have much to discuss as well as the information I discovered during the performance."

"Of course." Over her shoulder she looked back at the other reaper who had been sat on the ground, now adjusted his glasses as he gazed over the top of her head. "Sir-"

"We'll go together. It is more efficient for both of us to be warned in order to not lose information."

Shrugging, the woman felt more than watched the reluctance of the boy who slowly let her hand go. In the absence of his hand, she dropped her arm back to her side and gazed after the boy who began to slowly wander down the hill.

William meandered around her and side by side they followed after the boy who began to speak soon after.

* * *

The camp was unexpectedly dim despite it's usual glow that carried on hours after the performance of the evening. Silence rang out in the absence of the chatter of leaving guests, the congratulatory remarks for the members of the show from the stagehands and overall cheer that could be expected of those in the entertainment business. If not for the occasional noise from a nearby animal, the camp would be a corpse of it's former self.

Once again inside the tent, making the initial leave seemingly pointless, the two reapers sat down on the lower bunk that was now theirs and put aside their cold dinners in favour of paying attention to the young man sat on a chair procured by the demon before their arrival. Said demon was hovering over his master's shoulders with his typical apathetic expression plastered on.

"On the way here, we have been informed of your investigations and what it entailed." The reaper next to him nodded in affirmation. "Now I suggest we cease to waste time."

"Will is right. We can assess the validity of your information later but right now we must move onto more pressing issues."

The demon straightened his tie before he began to reply, "My lady, may I assure you that-"

"I'm not a lady."

"Pardon?" The demon asked.

"I am not a lady in the sense that I have no status. You shouldn't call me that, it could get you caught if you call me anything other than Princess; my stage name," she replied nonchalantly despite fidgeting with the edge of her skirt.

"Y/N is correct. It could put our position here in danger, causing us to have to go back to headquarters and be replaced."

"My la-Princess, you have to be aware that a demon and his young master may be after you." 

"Whatever for?"

Before the boy could answer, he coughed. The small cough soon became a hacking fit followed by him retching and bending over. When his legs gave out and he fell rapidly towards the floor the demon caught him, by lunging forwards.


	8. Chapter Seven

"His master is sick. The human does have a weak composition," noted Y/N, packing the boy's belongings for him.

"Unfortunate," the other reaper remarked simply, not lifting a finger ti help.

"Sir, would this not be better for us, all things considered? If the demon and the boy leave, we can get on with the investigation without interference."

"Yes of course. My thoughts precisely however our temporary alliance may leave us with gaps of information if they leave." Pushing his glasses up, he inspected his companions attire. "Regardless, we shall continue on with the plan as previously discussed."

"Yes sir, but before we do that, may I go bid farewell to the boy?"

"Be quick about it, we don't have much time."

* * *

The shifting of the bedsheets and the footsteps walking to and away from him woke the boy up. Rubbing his eyes, he moved to sit up, coughing as he did so.

"You should rest, Smile."

"Y/N!"

She was perched on the chair next to his head that his own butler had vacated a while ago.

Ignoring his slip up, the reaper smirked at the boy. "Thank your lucky stars that the demon is dedicated to cultivating your soul for consumption rather than your body like an incubus. You were sleeping in a bed with a woman."

"YOU KNEW!"

"Of course, we were briefed on the identities of all members before we came out here in order to observe our targets better."

Sputtering in indignation, Ciel's blushing face was hid in the collar of the shirt he was wearing, most likely his demon's due to the size swallowing him.

In an attempt to distract the boy from his own social misguidance, Y/N produced a locket from within the confines of her costume.

During her search, Y/N had found a small silver locket. Mostly unremarkable, as it was just a plain oval locket on a chain. What had drawn her to it was the sense of familiarity that she felt upon seeing it.

"By the way, this locket..." She held the aforementioned necklace out to him, allowing it to dangle from her finger tips.

"Yes?" Ciel earnestly asked, once more struggling to sit up.

"Nothing. Goodnight." Dropping the jewellery onto the bed, she was soon gone without room for the boy to call her back.

_Now onto business..._

* * *

Y/N sat on a stray barrel in front of some of the first stringers tents, watching 

Catching sight of the flamboyant costume and bright orange hair, the woman called out;

"JOKER!"

Upon spotting her, the furrowing of his brow diminished and he jogged over to her. "Ah, Princess, do ya nee' somethin'?"

"Only the pleasure of your company," she appealed, sliding off of the barrel to stand before him. "I thought we could talk for a while, perhaps you can give me some pointers on my routine~" Batting her eyelashes up at him, she let a gentle smile appear on her face long enough for him to turn red in the face.

"I-I really should b-be going, Princess."

"It's a long ride, is it not? A lonely ride as well. May take you all night~" Her suggestive tone caused him to gulp.

It was that or the hand sliding up under his shirt to lay against his heart. Or her other hand sliding down and under.

"I c-coul' spare a few minutes."

"Perfect."

* * *

"Goodnight Joker, safe travels." Planting a kiss on his cheek, she turned and left him dishevelled in his tent as he staggered to his feet.

Meanwhile, the reaper barely had a hair out of place, much less her costume.

Pleased with herself, the reaper hummed as she walked back to her tent. Content with how little effort she had to put into subduing him through minimal seduction, allowing her to inspect his belongings and find nothing of any real significance except the address of 'Father', she refused to pay much attention to her surroundings. Instead, she basked in the pale moonlight and the slight breeze smoothly passing over her.

Unfortunately for her, she wasn't aware of the figure following her, too wrapped up in her own thoughts to notice, until it was too late.


	9. Chapter 8

The door was wrenched open and hit the wall with a crack.

Soma stood before the master and butler pair as he shouted, "CIEL! YOU LEFT FOR TWO WHOLE DAYS WITHOUT TELLING ANYBODY!"

Agni simply greeted them warmly, "It is very good to see you."

"Where I have been is none of your affair," Ciel retorted cooly, despite being in his butler's arms. The young boy coughed.

As Sebastian carried his master in, the Indian Prince asked, "What is wrong? You look as pale as a ghost!"

"It's nothing. I'm fine. Leave me be."

Soma hurriedly followed after the butler ascending the stairs. "It is obvious you are lying. You have caught a very bad cold. Do you have a fever? Do you-

Agni stopped him on the stairs with a simple hand on his shoulder. He waited for the door to shut upstairs before he suggested, "My Prince, perhaps it is best we leave him be for now."

"But-"

"Two days ago was the anniversary of _her_ death."

Soma fell into silence and bowed his head mournfully.

* * *

The house was still that evening. The prince and his servant and settled down for the night after a day of nursing/instructing Sebastian how to nurse his master back to full health.

The only source of noise was the quiet rustling of sheets as the boy tossed and turned, struggling with his nightmare. A scream of a name left his lips before he forced himself awake and sat up abruptly, drenched in sweat.

"Young master, you have received a letter from the reaper and a direct answer from Baron Kelvin." The letters were on a silver platter, ready for the Earl to read.

Instead, he requested, "The letter from the Baron?"

"An invitation for this week to have dinner with him."

"Excellent," Ciel affirmed before he hesitantly inquired, "And... the letter from the reaper?"

"My lord, I regret to inform you that the lady Y/N is missing."

* * *

Blinking awake through the heavy haze that had set itself into her mind, the female reaper attempted to sit up to find herself unable to. A quick glance at her wrists and ankles showed she was bound to the wall and the bed frame by heavy chains.

As she wriggled in an attempt to struggle, the voices greeted her in unison, "Hello, Y/N."

They entered her line of sight to reveal both a man and a woman, dressed in identical dark trousers, shirts and had a small mask pulled under their chins. They both the same eyes, a piercing green.

"Brother dear, pass the speculum please." A shiny medical instrument was passed over her body.

The man absently commented to Y/N, "If not for needing each other, she could have got a medical degree as my sister has always been the smarter one of the two of us. It runs in the family."

"Knife please."

"Yes sister dear." A knife was passed over her.

"Before our cousin died, she promised us a favour doing exactly this for a rather... peculiar gentlemen. Suffice to say, he became a tad bit too excited when his family member asked him for the favour." The man sighed. "As his requested surgeon isn't alive to perform the surgery, my sweet sister will have to do it."

The two continued on in silence for a while, medical instruments being passed over her body in quick succession.

The woman finally adressed the patient/victim on the bed, "You would look almost exactly the same as you did, dear cousin... If not for these eyes."

"Not to worry, we will fix you up, nice and proper~"


	10. Chapter 9

 "The surgery must have gone wrong-" the butler suggested as he lead the reaper and his master to the room where the woman had lain for almost a week, motionless like a corpse.

Only today had she made any movement.

The young earl snorted before surmising, "Of course the surgery went wrong, she is not a living human anymore so the procedure would have been redundant unless..."

"Well, with godly intervention or the use of certain tools they may have been able to... It can't be. It's not a logical option."

"Well, it is an option as you've brought it up so explain it."

* * *

A piece of fabric is withdrawn from Y/N's face, allowing the light of the morning to bleed onto her skin, warming her.

A gasp slips out of someone's lips before they leap onto the bed, leaning over her as they crowed, "Look at you!" Small hands clasped onto Y/N's cheeks, squeezing her face as he inspected her eyes. "You're as perfect as I remembered!"

 _Something is wrong,_ Y/N thought.  _Very wrong._

"Who are you?" she asked instead of what she yearned to ask.

"ALOIS!" A voice roared, slamming a door open. "That's enough!"

Three footsteps entered the room but four men spoke.

"My lady, are you alright?"

"L/N?"

"Your Highness, perhaps we should leave-"

**Slap**

"Don't touch me!" Alois cried out with pain in his voice as if he had been slapped.

The young boy pushed her weak form back onto the bed, cuddling up to her chest.

"Trancy, get off of her-"

The hands clasped onto her face again, thumbs stroking her cheeks as he blurted, "Don't you recognise me?" Wet drops fell onto her face as his voice wobbled.

"Will." She reached a hand out to where she had last heard his monotone voice before she confessed, "I can't see..."


	11. Chapter 10

"We must head back early. The situation has been compromised and you are unfit for duty."

"No," she stubbornly refused.

"Y/N. The blindness-"

"-Will not affect my ability to work, William." He flinched at her cold tone. "We were dispatched for a reason and I  _will_ see this through. Now you can help or you can go home."

She couldn't see the slip of his nonchalant mask of the other reapers face as he gazed at her laid back against the

The door opened, revealing Sebastian.

"I...I will leave you to be dressed." 

Once he had gone, the butler smirked, knowing the retreating reaper could hear him as he faked sincerity in his apology. "Do forgive me, my lady, but I do not believe it would be wise for us both to be blind when I dress you~"

Down the hall, the reaper's eye twitched.

* * *

"You remember your roles?" The young Earl asked the group of mismatched beings crammed into one carriage.

"Of course."

"Naturally," replied Y/N."

"Let us go then." The Earl raised his cane and tapped the ceiling, 

* * *

They were greeted at the door by the ginger performer and led through the many halls.

"In here," the ginger gestured to an open door once he stopped.

As each guest went through he analysed them before blushing at the woman's kind smile at him, remembering her gentle, seductive touch.

He held out his arm for her to take.

"Don't touch her!" screeched the blond Earl.

Blinking rapidly, Joker stepped away, allowing the bespectacled man in a non-yellow suit to help her to her seat and tuck her in before sitting at her side, to the annoyance of the childish blond.

"Baron Kelvin is joining us."

The doors to the right of them, where Joker had moved to stand at, were opened by him to reveal a man in a wheelchair, his face bandaged leaving only an eye, being pushed in by two young children with the blankest stares.

"Ah~ Lord Phantomhive! You truly are here. Oh, it's like something out of a dream, having your noble person so close to me. Though I must admit, I'm quite embarrassed to meet you looking as I do."

"I assume you're Lord Kelvin then?"

"Y-Yes that's right. The one and only. Though  _you_ needn't be so forward. I hope you join I've prepared a feast for you... And your guests." He was placed in the space of the chair at the very end, a seat between him and Alois whilst Ciel was on the other end.

Once the food had been placed onto the table and each guest was served wine by Joker, he turned to each guest and attempted to make conversation;

"You must be-"

"Earl Trancy," he replied shortly before beginning to dine on the food placed before him.

"I see... And you, sir?"

"I am William T. Spears," was the bespectacled man's short response as he glared at the man in the wheelchair.

"Now, Earl Phantomhive, I do believe that my invitation was for you alone. Not that I mind the Lady's presence."

"My Lord, it's really none of your concern," Ciel asserted.

Finally, he turned to the blind woman and complimented, "My lady, what a beautiful gown. It makes you look so innocent and yet so ethereal. It's not a typical style though I may be mistaken."

She giggled politely behind a hand. "I can hardly keep track myself, Lord Kelvin but after all, I am not your typical girl."

At the word girl, a gleam appeared in his eyes as he appraised her.

A hand grasped onto hers, gloved with a ring on the outside. She didn't react outwardly.

"Ah, we also seem to have the same taste in face decor. It distracts from your beauty-"

"Does it displease you, my Lord? I can remove it, if you so desire," she offered calmly.

No one spoke, the grip on her hand tightened.

Deciding that was for the best, she reached into her hair and slid the hair comb out, allowing her thin piece of fabric to unravel and pool into her lap. Her eyes seemed to stare deep into the soul of the Baron.

If he was a saner man, it would have sent a shiver up his spine.

"Much better. Now you are able to witness the show."

"Be a good lad, Joker and put on your show."

Joker began to protest.

"Just do it, understand?" The Baron hissed before taking an aggressive bite out of his lobster.

With a jump, the circus performer bowed and agreed before walking over the the other side of the table every guest was sat behind, stepping onto a stage and falling into his routine as he declared, "Welcome, Lord Phantomhive and guests! I hope you're ready! Tonight's a night like no other. We'll whisk you away to a world of enchantment and grave feats of terror."

The curtain behind him began to draw up, revealing multiple masked children blankly staring at them.

"Be thankful you can't see," whispered the Earl who had taken her hand once more.

The Baron began to clap wildly to the horror of his guests.

"For our first act, we have our tightrope walker." Joker gestured above him to a little girl holding a beam of metal. As she took her first steps, he continued, "And you'll notice there's no safety net. It's life or death folks."

She fell to the floor with a loud crunching thump.

Ciel let out a gasp of shock as Alois' eyes widened. Y/N simply flinched at the sound.

The Baron began applauding more enthusiastically at the child being dragged away as Joker bent in on himself, looking away from the crumpled corpse.

"Next up," he declared when he recovered, announcing the cage being drawn onto the stage, "The Lion tamer! Watch as he masters the savage beast."

A barrier was removed between the young boy and the beast that towered over him and within seconds, he was devoured.

Again, the the Baron applauded louder.

"And now, our deadly accurate knife thrower." A masked girl was splayed out on a board before a boy with knives in his hands. "What will become of this fair maiden in his talented act?"

The first knife was launched as Ciel cried, "Stop him!"

Inches away from the girl's mask, it was stopped by his butler.

The Baron and the ringmaster let out sounds of confusion for different reasons.

Sebastian gestured to Claude who emerged at his side seconds later with a stack of papers. The mask was lifted off the girl, the papers held next to her face.

"This appears to be a girl who went missing in Cornwall. One Elary Nixon. I'd say that's proof enough, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, your master was right. As always," Claude conceded.

"Abducting children and forcing them to perform for you. Despicable." The irony of a demon saying these things was lost on his disgusted master. "You had to find a way to bring the circus home, did you?"

The Baron turned to his invited guest. "I'm sorry. The show isn't to your taste then?" He then ordered, "Joker, clean up this mess at once-"

"We're finished here," Ciel declared as he stood up, knocking over a glass of wine. "I never realised there was a form of life even more violent than a rat."

"What? I don't understand."

As Ciel passed the woman's chair, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "This will do for my report to the Queen. Just a short message." His voice was low as he stalked towards the man. "I found the vulgar and unsightly perverted brute hidden away in his foul nest. And I see fit to dispose of you." He held his gun against the bandages near his exposed eye.

Joker launched himself at the young boy with his cane, intervened by the knife at his throat held by Sebastian.

Weakly the Baron spluttered, "B-But my Lord." His eyes flicked up the the cane held above him and panicked he screamed, "Joker! What do you think you're doing pointing that at the Earl?"

"But Father I-" The knife was pressed into his throat, cutting him off.

"Surely you won't disobey me?"

He withdrew his cane, rubbing his neck.

"Now then, Lord Kelvin, where are the rest of the children that you kidnapped?"

"Ah, I see! You wanted to meet the other children! They're in the cellar! I'll take you there at once!" Madness danced in his eye. "I have something down there I want to show you and this is the perfect chance!"


	12. Chapter 11

They had been walking for quite a while.

Leading them was the Baron being pushed by his two child attendants, his son behind them with the guests surrounding him. The Earl led the guests with a gun aimed at the Baron. Guiding the blind woman was the other Earl, holding onto her waist and glancing around warily, and the reaper actually leading her by the arm.

"To walk besides you is like a dream come true-"

"Don't waste your breath, just lead us to where the children are quickly."

"U...Um, I'm sorry but I'm glad. Since that day, I have always regretted it." The Baron wrung his hands. "Why couldn't I be at your side that day in that place-"

"That day? My...side? What are you actually talking about?"

"No matter how much I regretted it, time wouldn't turn back. If I can't turn it back, then I should just do it once again."

Sebastian's face became cold with realisation as did the other supernatural beings.

The doors opened slowly, aided by the children pushing the doors with all of their weight.

"Look!"

The room below them was an arena of sorts with pews surrounding the inner circle, illuminated by a large chandelier. The inner circle held three cages filled with children before an altar on a pentagram.

Ciel backed away, horrified, knocking into the blind woman.

"It took me three years to prepare it. So, let's redo it Earl Phantomhive."

* * *

**_Yeah, everything started that day 5 years ago._ **

In a ballroom, many well-dressed noble socialised together.

One particular gentlemen called out to a couple, "Oh! Thanks for coming. Mr and Mrs Baron Kelvin."

"Earl Barton! What a magnificent and wonderful evening party this is. I look forward to talking with you about philanthropy activities," the portly moustached man with the small round spectacles complimented as his wife smiled on.

"So do I," he replied before chortling. "Oh that's right. I have someone I would like to introduce to you. Where did he go?" The Earl gazed around the room in search. "It's weird he was here just a second ago... Ah! There he is!" His gaze settled on a man by the window.

The Earl lead to his guests over to the navy-haired man and greeted, "Earl Phantomhive!"

The man turned, illuminating his mostly flawless porcelain skin as he did so, his eyes deep displays of sapphires.

"Let me introduce you. This is Baron Kelvin."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," the Baron greeted as he shook the younger looking man's slender hand.

Placing his hand on a small child's head he suggested, "Here, you should introduced yourself first."

"Yes," the child agreed before bursting into a wide grin. "It's very nice to meet you Baron Kelvin. I'm Ciel."

The Baron's attention was entirely on the child until he disappeared behind his father. Peeking out behind him, the child seemed much shyer.

"I'm sorry, my child is a bit shy around strangers." "His health is so poor so he doesn't venture outside much."

The child hid behind his father's back once more before letting out a little, "Ah!" and running out to greet; "Uncle Klaus!"

A tall man with a long ponytail, handsome in his own way, turned. "Oh, Ciel!" Catching the child, he lifted him up. "Guten tag. Long time no see, you sure have grown a lot!"

At the reorganisation of the new arrival, the Baron was left in the dust.

"Klaus! You're back!"

"Vincent!" The German called back enthusiastically as they hugged. "Both of you are here today. What a rare occasion."

"Ciel asked to come along..."

The Baron remained watching and listening even when the Earl and his wife attempted to steer him towards members of the L/N family and the Duke of Essex who seemed strangely absence.

_**I just couldn't really take my eyes off of those three. In the dark night they were like a silently rising moon floating in the sky. That these people were special people.** _

_**Since then, I desperately researched the Phantomhive family. I wanted to know exactly why they were so special. Then I knew.** _

_**The true face of...** The Evil Noble-Men._

_**Underneath beautiful flowers there are thrones. I couldn't help falling in love with what was under the rose.** _

"Pha... Earl Phantomhive long... Long time no see!" The Baron greeted, stopping the conversation between the two men.

The Earl turned to the Baron and let out a gentle smile. "Why, hello there."

"OI!" The German shouted, shocking the Baron. "If we talk here people are going to hear, shall we change rooms?"

"Deiderich, you are so impatient." Vincent turned to the Baron and politely smiled at him. "Excuse us."

**_Oh..._ **

**_I get it now._ **

**_Special people can only be touched by other special people._ **

The Baron spent many days staring into reflective surface observing his face.

**_I'm too ugly to even think about touching them._ **

**_My wish to be wrapped in that velvety world of darkness would never be granted._ **

The Baron cut his finger on a flower, observing their beauty. Lifting it to the moonlight to observe it, he thought about one thing alone;

_Ciel Phantomhive..._

_**He will also be wrapped in beautiful thorns and became an evil flower... won't he.** _

**_In that world of darkness would he become the only great cold moon?_ ** **_Completely out of reach._ **

**_Nooooo!_ **

**_I want to touch..._ **

**_him._ **

The Baronlaid on an operating table, barely listening to the doctor's words, "I can't do it all at once... But please just relax and leave it to me."

**_I want to be..._ **

**_A special person._ **

"You will have the desired appearance."

**_White porcelain skin like a bisque doll, beautiful hair, big eyes like diamonds, a youthful body._ **

**_I will become something else._ **

**_It doesn't matter if my ugly wife hates me, I will be beautiful with a beautiful life._ **

**_I will be suitable for him._ **

**_But..._ **

One night, Joker appeared at the end of his bed.

"I have something to report. Last night someone attacked the Earl of Phantomhive and his family. The Earl along with his wife and son were killed."

**_The moon was eliminated from my night too suddenly._ **

**_Without him, what exactly was all this..._ **

**_My life lost all meaning, days passed and I might as well have been dead._ **

**_And then one day._ **

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"Shh!" hissed the visitor. "Your voice is so loud Baron-"

"IS IT TRUE?"

"Yep, it's definitely the real Phantomhive boy. Our buyer found him just recently. I can't believe that that the son of the Phantomhive family will be used as a sacrificial lamb. Everybody is ready." Seeing the Baron clenching his eyes closed and holding onto the sheets, he cautiously called out, "Baron?"

His opens opened, revealing a waterfall. "I will come also!"

_**The stolen moon danced back into my night and he was in my reach.** _

_**But...** _

"No, Father, you can't! You just had an operation, you need to rest for at least a month."

"PLEASE, I BEG YOU!" The Baron cried, launching himself out of bed to grasp onto the visitor's coat. "LET ME GO ALSO! PLEASE!"

"No need to get so excited." The visitor pushed him off, beginning to leave the room as he called over his shoulder, "I guess this time you just had no luck. Don't worry, we will give him extra _affection_ to make up for your absence. You'll excuse me-"

"WAIT! WAIT A MINUTE!" The Baron fell to the floor as he wailed, dragging himself by his arms towards the door, to the protests of his 'son'. "I WILL GO! ME TOO! LET ME!"

He couldn't get very far with amputated legs however.

**_Even now..._ **

"Even now I can't forget the pain I felt back then. Only I gave everything to meet you, couldn't meet you. I wondered why fate must constantly separate us. After that day, everyone was gone. All of them."


	13. Chapter 12

"It was you right, Earl? You were the one that killed them all."

They had reached the inner circle and stood staring at the re-created altar.

Before anyone could move, Y/N asked, "Alois? What's wrong?"

Alois, shaking now, had locked eyes on a small red-headed boy as he clutched onto his butler for dear life.

"Luka..." He shook his head, sending tears flying as he shrieked, "GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW CLAUDE! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

The candles flickered and once the light re-lit the room, a few things had changed.

The gun was re-aimed at the Baron's head as he finished his disturbing monologue, a knife was placed at Joker's throat to stop him moving and both the Trancy butler and master as well as the male reaper had disappeared.

The Baron still only had eyes for Ciel.

"Ah! I'm so jealous! Such a beautiful end, dealt by the one and only cold moon himself. Please, I beg you! Let me be a part of it all! Everything is exactly the same as that say. Look, I have prepared everything!" The Baron pointed to gestured to each thing as he named them, "The room of the ceremony. The sacrificial lambs. And the last piece, Earl... is you! Actually I intended to come and invite you myse-"

A shot rang out and the Baron began to gasp and splutter.

A dagger stuck out of the Baron's throat, a bullet wound decorating his torso with spurts of blood.

Ciel's breath began to come out in hurried puffs as he began to panic.

"Father!" Joker cried, ducking out of the butler's grip, leaving his skeleton hand behind. From the bone he withdrew a sword as he raced towards the Earl who was motionless in shock.

Before he could get any closer, Sebastian swung the dagger through Joker's real arm whilst a dagger hit his inner thigh.

"Please do not disturb my master," Sebastian ordered as he stared at the man.

The father and son began to shriek in agony.

"IT HURTS EARL! IT'S... SOO PAINFUL!" The Baron managed to scream out as he choked on his own blood, crawling towards the Earl until he could wrap his arms around the Earl's legs. "Please... I beg you, if you're going to kill me, do it just like you did to everyone else on that same day."

"The same as them?" The boy echoed coldly. He raised his foot and stamped on the Baron's head. "Kneel down like a worm then... And beg the demon to do it."

"Please don't kill him! Despite what he is, he saved us!" "We were abandoned by our parents and our country. He saved us from the fear of starvation. Many brothers and sisters of ours are still at the workhouse. If he dies we can't live on. And that's why-"

"-You kidnapped those children?" Ciel answered for him. "You have obeyed this man in order to survive... by sacrificing others?"

"Ah... Yeah. For kids like us, England was a living hell. We didn't have money to buy food or power to protect our friends. We had nothing. However, Father saved us from that pile of rubbish. He gave us hands and legs allowing us to protect what is most precious to us. That's why we decided to live. Even though it meant living in another kind of Hell. I knew from the start that it was wrong but..."

"You are not wrong."

"Huh?"

"You fought to protect  _your_ world. Isn't that good enough? After all, justice in this world is just a bunch of principles made by those with power to suit themselves. No one really thinks of others, you will lose everything if you can't keep up. Only two kinds of people exist in this world," Ciel stated, "Those who steal and those who are stolen from. So then... Today I just stole your future. That's all."

Joker burst into maniacal laughter falling back. "Exactly! However... You will also have some important things stolen from you tonight. My fellow circus members are paying a visit to your manor tonight."

_Elizabeth!_

"Do you know why we have never been caught while kidnapping all those children? It's because every witness has been killed."

"Killed, huh?" Ciel muttered.

"Yeah even your servants won't be spared."

" _My_ servants?"

Joker began to laugh as he gazed up at the Earl.

"They will not succeed. Not according to the records," someone spoke, drawing everyone's attention to the woman who only now began to walk warily towards them, her skirt hiked in one hand, the other held out in front of her to help guide her, revealing a garter belt lined with the same small dagger that sat in both men on the floor.

"Ah, Y/N, so it _was_ you who threw those daggers." He glanced at her more focused eyes.

"Yes, the connections seem to be making themselves now."

"Princess..." Joker reached out a hand towards her. She didn't even look at him as she crossed over to the butler, steadying herself on his shoulder when she reached him. Hearing sniggering. Joker turned his head and glared at the butler. "WHAT'S SO DARN FUNNY?"

"Just who do you think you are dealing with?" Ciel asked before declaring, punctuating his sentence by slamming his cane down. "They are Phantomhive servants!"

"Wha-"

"They are the private army Sebastian and I picked for employment. Those... are the Phantomhive family servants."

"A... private army?"

"The Phantomhive house is a phantom that exists solely for the purpose of eradicating the Queen's distresses. If you step into that den, you can never return into the light."

Joker dragged himself to attempt to push himself up as he challenged, "Those guys are pros. Don't think that you can easily-"

"You're free to believe it or not, however..." Sebastian reminded, waving the dagger before him, "Don't forget, that that these are capable people selected by me."

Joker folded into himself, beginning to sob as he prayed for the safety of his family. He began to choke out, sharing his thoughts, "I wonder... What we should have done. Like the nursery rhyme Tom the Pip'r's son, we were 'capable of playing only one song' But if... if we had been born in another country... our selves... our bodies... wouldn't have been like this... like this..." Once more, he began to bitterly cry.

"Don't cry so shamefully," the Earl concurred coldly, "Crying won't change a thing. The world is not kind to anyone."

"Smile..." Joker called out.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive. And that alone."

"Sorry to make you wait for the supplemen..." the man trailed off. The Doctor from the circus had deigned to join them, being pushed by two other small children in his wheelchair. "Huh? You're... Black, Smile and Princess... Ah, I see."

Everyone else's eyes widened as the Doctor stood and began to walk down to them, still jovial.

"So what Joker said was true. But even worse than cops that can't be bought,, we have the rumoured Queen's lapdog."

"Doctor..." Joker began, shocked, acknowledging the new information. "Your legs... You're walking..."

"My legs?" The Doctor inquired quizzically before letting out a laugh of realisation. "There's actually nothing wrong with me. Kids like you wouldn't get all jumpy if I just sat down."

When he spotted the Baron's body, he shouted in shock before running over to him and kneeling at his side. "This is bad. How awful. And I had finally met a patron who could understand my ideals."

"Ideals?" Y/N asked.

"Yes. For a very long time I was searching for the prefect artificial limb and wanted to continue its development," the doctor explained, standing and gesturing wildly with his soaked arms, "After all of my research, I was able to make the finest materials possible! It was lighter and sturdier than wood, and more beautiful that the mineral characteristics of ceramics. I had something that no one had ever made before. However, gathering the materials was a difficult task."

"Indeed," Sebastian agreed. "Your handmade artificial limbs have an enchanting feel to them. Like Chinese-made bone porcelain tableware."

"Ah Black, you understand the beauty? But I'm really sorry! Can you not put it in the same league as bone porcelain made from mixed cow bones?"

"That's right, you said it was made from special materials?" Y/N inquired, moving so Ciel was between her and Sebastian.

The doctor began to walk to one of the cages. "Yes, yes. I can't get them anywhere else but here."

"No... Way," Ciel spoke, eyes wide in horror.

The doctor leant on one of the cages, gesturing to the children inside. "This way we don't have to put the effort into throwing them away somewhere. Don't you think it's the best recycling ever?"

"No way, No way..." Joker echoed, gazing at his own prosthetic. "Wha... What did you see us... as..."

"See, I only get rejected like that." The doctor opened the cage door and began to pull a little girl out by the collar of her shirt. "As long as they don't know the truth, everyone is always praising me about how wonderful they are. But the Baron was different. Searching for beauty was his highest motivation. He sponsored me with an abundance of materials and money, the best thinkable patron."

"Phantomhive, you don't need to see this," Y/N muttered.

The doctor had begun dragging the girl to the altar in the room. "Don't you think it's normal to need the best materials in order to get the best products? As far as society's idiots are concerned, there's no such things as success without sacrifice."

"Ciel, please," she begged, clutching onto his shoulder, still staring before her.

The body was dropped onto the altar and the doctor leaned over it. "A cow's bones are fine, but a human's aren't?"

Ciel's breath began to come out in pants as the doctor raised a dagger, whispering a plea.

"Who decided on that?" Suddenly, the doctor plunged the dagger down into the girl's chest.

Ciel let out a scream to feral and scared to be anything closely human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want me to continue this series or this book or just end at the end of Book of Circus? Feedback is much appreciated!


	14. Chapter 13

_Stop it. Stop it._

The phrase repeated in the Earl's mind as he raised a hand to his mouth to stop the bile climbing it's way up his throat, shoving away from the two supernatural beings.

His other hand reached out before him, grasping for something no one else could see.

"Young master. What is there to fear?" Sebastian gently wiped away the remnants of bile from his master's mouth with his gloved thumb. His eyes burned and bore down into his master's gaze with his pink stare. "You're outside the cage now, my lord. It's bars no longer hold you. It's over. Now," his butler began to suggest as he pulled the string on his master's eyepatch, allowing it to fall to the floor. "All you need to do is call my name."

Weakly, the Earl cluthced onto his butler's front and called, exhausted and nauseated, "Se-Bas-Tian. Sebastian." He repeated his butler's name, holding on tight as if it was the only thing keeping him upright and not the arms encircling him. A heavy panting breath left him as his eyes burst open, revealing the contract seal as he ordered, voice rough, "I want them to die. KILL THESE GUYS!"

Soon, all three grown human men laid dead on the floor.

"It's done." Sebastian picked up his young Lord cradled him against his side.

"What now?" Y/N asked, having moved back over to the demon's side from where she had been behind the Doctor.

"Burn it," Ciel gravely whispered the order, avoiding the eyes of the reaper.

"Would 'it' be this mansion, my Lord?"

"Yes."

"However, young master, if I recall correctly from Her Majesty's letter that our current mission is to find the kidnappers and rescue the children. The kidnappers are already-"

"Shut up, shut  _up!" "_ Don't leave anything behind! Burn everything here to ash! Have you forgotten your job?! This is an _order!_ "

Sebastian let out a heavy sigh as he ripped his glove off by using his teeth. He passed the boy to the reaper, allowing her to cradle the now sobbing child in her arms as he kicked over a candelabra and watched as the room began to swirl and burn as the fire ran amok. Standing behind the pair, encircling them with his arms, he watched as the world around them began to die.

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

Standing atop a tree, William T. Spears stood and watched the cinematic records of those who died. At this moment, he was watching the cinematic record of 'Joker'.

"Son of the prostitute Karen Taylor. No entries on his real name. Cause of death: blood..." He watched the record intently, revealing the true cause of death before he resumed. "Bloodloss, today, the 9th of February 1889. No particular further notes." Stamping the book, he closed it and stated, "Judgement complete." Watching the record strips fly from the house, he tutted. "Sheesh, what is personal affairs thinking. There's no way anyone can deal with this on their own. Right about now... However to send you as extra personnel is..." He turned to face the man behind him, standing higher up.

"My~ Looks like you took offence after all," the other reaper commented teasingly.

"Ronald Knox," William acknowledges.

"Even though I tried to get here really fast. Still... Perhaps you are just disappointed that it was me?" He jumped down, landing in a crouch behind the other reaper.

"No," Will admitted, "I had a bad feeling that I'd have to look after that thing today as well. I'm lucky that it wasn't him who they sent as L/N's replacement."

"Come to think of it, Sutcliff-senpai went on another mission looking very excited... Hmm, what was it?"

"Was it the Phantomhive family?" William monotonously suggested.

"Yes, yes, that's it!" Pulling out his own record book, Ronald looked at the other assignment. "It seems a lot easier, huh~"

"That's a pity. For you and for him. Sheesh. Bringing emotions into your job is a waste of time. Our job as Shinigami is to judge and collect souls according to the list dispatched by our superiors. Nothing more."

"Well let's finish up that investigation work then. I have a party with the secretarial section today." Ronald stretched as he continued, "And also, from the start... I've never been one to do overtime. Guess I'm like L/N like that, huh?"

William ignored that last comment, turning away from the other reaper. "The cause of death for most of the people scheduled for investigation is 'burnt to death' but the trigger of all this was a demon."

"No way!?"

"He's not the type to feast, but we can't be careless. If the souls have been stolen, we'll settle it with a written apology and explanation."

"Understood. I'll do my best." He leant against his death scythe; a lawn mower. "On the principle of not doing overtime work."

"Ronald Know," William began to berate, "That death scythe-"

"I filled in the application form okay... I'm friends with a girl at the general affairs department."

William tutted as he grabbed his own death scythe and leapt into action. "Then, until the set time, hurry and collect souls."

"Roger!"

"Don't leave a single one."

* * *

The screams of a young girl of "Joker" and "brother" greeted the trio as they walked casually out of the front door of the burning mansion, the young Earl in his butler's arms.

Freckles ran up to greet them. "Black... Princess... Smile? Why are you guys here... What happened? Brother is-"

"Dead," Sebastian informed her.

Her eyes grew wife in shock before she leant forward, grabbing onto the boy and the butler, rooting them in place as she shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING BLACK!? HEY! SMILE! SAY SOMETHING-"

**SLAP**

"Don't touch me so freely," Ciel snapped. The boy curled back into his master.

"We were sent after you on her majesty the Queen's orders to find the whereabouts of a series of missing children," Sebastian calmly stated.

"So you guys really were with the yard!? To capture us-"

"No, that's not right. We came to eradicate you as the orders for the Queen's watchdog, Phantomhive, stated."

Freckles echoed the last words before she turned to the woman. "Princess! Your eyes!" She held the older girl's face in her hands as she pleaded, "Please tell me it's not true. You're not-"

"I am not with the yard but all that Sebastian stated is true."

"No... No way... Smile is... You're Phantomhive...?" Freckles croaked as she backed away a step from them in shock. "Are you saying it was all a lie? Everything... Everything!"

"That's right," Ciel began as quiet as the grave, "My name is Ciel Phantomhive. My job is just one... To clear the Queen's worries. That's why I killed them; Kelvin, Joker. I killed them." He finally looked the girl in the eyes.

She fell to her knees, sobbing on the ground, choking out some words until finally she snapped her head up, launching herself at them, dagger raised as she screamed, "I WON'T FORGIVE YOU SMILE!" Her hair shifted, revealing her burnt eye and her bag opened, letting Funtom sweets fall to the ground.

"Sebastian." That was all the orders the demon needed.


	15. Chapter 14

Sebastian had gone to fetch a carriage for the three of them to ride back in, heading for the London townhouse.

Ciel laid asleep, exhausted from the terrible shock, with his head on Y/N's lap and his body on her shawl.

From the trees, a figure emerged.

"Y/N... What have you done?"

"Hello Will," she greeted calmly, still stroking the boy's hair.

"Your eyes..." He cut himself off. "Do you know what you've done? do you know what this makes you?A deserter. You can't ever come back to headquarters unless you commit suicide once more."

"I know." Letting the Phantomhive boy's head down gently, she stood and walked over to the composed reaper. She touched his shoulder as she stood on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Farewell for now then William T. Spears. I wish you well. Take care."

She watched him disappear back into the trees as she sat back down, cradling the boy's head as tears began to drop onto his skin.

* * *

It was morning by the time they reached the train station, abandoning the carriage outside.

"There's only first class seats left on the next train," Sebastian informed his master as he carried the luggage behind him.

Meanwhile, Y/N (who Sebastian had found a shawl with a hood to replace her mud-stained one, in order to hide her appearance) was gazing all around the station at the extent of human possibility and how different it was to the reaper headquarters. Girls of a variety of ages stood around in patched dress holding baskets and offering flowers to passersby. Men dressed as well as the Earl strolled through to the first class seats. Children ran through the crowd, chased by their parents, and their wild laughter echoed off of the walls, barely hidden by the sounds of the locomotive.

So lost in the experience, she barely paid attention to when the group slowed down.

"Mister..." A young girl called out to the Earl who had let Y/N step into the carriage first and was following her. "Would you like an orange? It's one penny."

The Earl gazed down at the girl before turning away, ordering his butler, "Buy it. Buy one for Y/N as well."

"Thank you so much!" the girl cried. "May God's blessings be with you on your journey."

* * *

"My apologies my Lord but all the third class seats were already booked out, therefore I will be in first class also," Sebastian apologised as he placed the luggage in the prepared compartments.

"I don't care." Ciel dismissed, staring out of the window at the hurriedly passing landscape. "Now, I'm going to take a nap."

"Before you do so, young master, may I ask just one question?" When his master nodded, he queried, "Why go to the workhouse that they were brought up in?"

Ciel's eyes widened in shock before he calmly replied, "Well you can't run a workhouse when the patron has gone, you need a new patron. Since the Earl Barton is nearby he won't refuse the donation, there's no harm in introducing myself."

"Are you showing sympathy? Or is this because a certain young lady suggested it?"

Ciel briefly blushed, rose tinting his porcelain skin. Coughing, he began, "Cleaning up the mess is the Phantomhive's job. There's no need to sacrifice the public over the selfish actions of the underground."

"Then why did you kill those children?"

Ciel stared at his butler incredulously before replying, "I've seen many things like those children in the past. When they became that way there was no going back. So..."

"They would be happier in death?" Sebastian filled in before commenting, "How arrogant."

"Do non-arrogant people exist? I have never met one," Ciel began solemnly. "Weak humans, more over children. How much strength do you think they would have to come back from a condition like that? Back then, I accidentally summoned a demon so I received the power to come back. However, at the Kelvin manor, the only demon was you... and that demon is mine. I'm arrogant but... Not so much that I'd irresponsibly save someone to brag about it." Ciel, leaning on his gloved hand and staring back out of the window then ordered, "There will be no more discussion over this. Once Y/N-"

The compartment door slid open, letting in the woman in question who took down her hood. The tension slid out with her arrival. Once the door was shut, she greeted cheerily, "Earl Phantomhive! Have you seen this?"

Sebastian stood up, closing the blinds on the windows leading to the inside of the train as Ciel asked, a small smile on his lips at her happiness, "Seen what exactly?"

"The train!"

"Yes... But you can tell me _all_ about it once I have woken up." He patted the plush seating at his side.

Y/N sat down accordingly.

When she had down so, the Earl slipped off his jacket and laid his head upon her lap. He slipped the jacket over his body and fell asleep soon afterwards.

The two supernatural beings sat in silence, watching the human's steady breathing.

Sebastian finally interrupted as he began to peel her orange with a small blade. "The young master will be pleased that you will be staying with us for some time, that I'm sure of."

She shrugged, careful not to dislodge the boy with her movements. "Not that I have much choice. But what about you, how do you feel about this?"

The demon's eyes widened before relaxing, looking down at the orange deep in thought. "My feelings? Truly, I hadn't thought much about it."

"You must have some idea. A demon bound to a human through a Faustian contract must now deal with his natural enemy due to his master's charity?"

"Frankly, my lady, you are not the worst of your kind I have ever met." The demon almost shuddered, passing the orange over (she thanked him) and the conversation ended after that.

* * *

The train finally pulled to a stop and Ciel groggily began to sit up, blinking away the remainders of sleep in his gaze. "Y/N... You stayed with me."

"Of course I did-"

"-Because you're my best friend, remember?"

"...Yes, Earl Phantomhive." Holding his hand gently, feeling how fragile his bones were underneath the smooth leather glove.

Softly, he pleaded, "Ciel. Call me Ciel like you used to." And the facade of coldness was put up immediately as if he had placed on a mask. "Let's go."

* * *

Outside of the station, they had come across an elderly man in simple clothing loading his cart up.

"...Renbon Work-house? Can you let him ride until we get there?" the butler requested.

"Since it's on my way, I don't really mind sir, but what business do you have over there?" the man asked, staring at the cloaked woman's figure, wondering why she wasn't to be riding on the wagon.

"Just a few little things," the butler informed cheerily, pressing some coins into the man's hand.

Soon, the Earl was sat upon the wagon alone - despite arguing with the young woman who now walked beside the butler - as they headed into the country.

The wagon dropped the trio off at the bottom of a hill and they began the walk up in silence, directed by the old man's instructions.

When they reached the top, the Earl gazed around before his eyes widened in disbelief. He let out a gasp at the ruins of what must have been a house.

The trio passed under a broken archway and through the overgrown ruins..

Sebastian broke the silence as he said, "It shouldn't come as a surprise but it appears Lord Kelvin was lying about the workhouse. It's completely deserted and dilapidated. It's likely been so for quite sometime." He knelt down, picking up a small stuffed bear in a sailor costume and showing it to the woman beside him once he stood up.

"So... Judging by the way the doctor was talking, the children were from here presumably."

Strange spluttering noises came from the Earl in front of them as he bowed his head, causing the supernatural beings to look at him, fearing he was crying.

"Young master?"

"Ciel?"

Suddenly, he burst into a wild cackling laugh that haunted the air as he continued, bending over and clutching his sides.

"There was nothing here! The thing they were protecting didn't even exist! They didn't know about this, they even became so desperate... That they died!" Ciel's mad cackle continued. "Their desperate hope was ridiculously crushed like a worm. Super-ficial. Cruel. Revolting. Isn't it even more demonic than a demon! Right!" His cackle began to slow until it resembled gasps, his voice solemn as he grasped onto his cloak. "And I'm the same. I'm also filled with the same ugly contents as them, this is what a human is! I'M A HUMAN BEING! SEBASTIAN!" He declared, wet drops falling.

Sebastian smirked before he called over the wind (causing his master to clutch his top hat and the woman to hold her shawl) that had begun to pick up quickly. "Yes you are. You're different from demons who are revolting and possess complex evil intent. Telling lies..."

A noise of surprise left Ciel's lips as the ribbon on his hat flew out of reach into the sky as if being taken to the Heaven those children had been sentenced to.


	16. Chapter 15

"Now, my lady-"

"If I am to call you Sebastian, you should call me Y/N if only for that fact that I have no rank."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, sharing a sideways glance with his master before agreeing, "...Of course. Young master, I must be off. I have to speak with the servants about their... behaviour in our absence. The driver will see you get there safely. Farewell." After his master waved him away callously, Sebastian leapt out of the carriage.

"Tch. Show off," Ciel dismissed, eating the orange he hadn't eaten earlier.

* * *

Ciel had avoided the servants, who were being shouted at by Sebastian, easily and brought Y/N to the one room he thought would be best.

He opened the door, hoping she would see something familiar to her. Y/N stepped through, followed by Ciel who stopped at the door. He watched her walk to the middle of the room. She stepped towards the freshly made bed which he insisted was made each morning and brushed a hand against the covers. 

"Do you recognise this room?"

"No. I'm sorry, am I meant to?"

Ciel closed his eyes before steeling himself. "No. Not in particular. However, this can be your room for your stay here unless there is something about the room you don't like; the bed, the desk, the view-"

Prompted by his words, Y/N made her way to the window, pressing herself up against it.

"That bench... I recognise it almost. It seems like a dream. I remember being small and running then hiding under it after someone said something. What was it, I wonder...?"

Ciel had moved behind her, placing a hand on the small of her hand as they both gazed into the garden.

"CIEL~" A shrill girlish voice called. Ciel yanked himself away, bid the woman farewell and left, leaving her alone in the depths of her memories that threatened to swallow her whole.

Y/N's gaze stayed on the bench, her breath steaming up the glass, beginning to block her view. Not that she needed to see the bench to view it in her mind. The thoughts of it swirled in her memory and soon the floor came up to meet her.

* * *

"At least the main bedrooms weren't blown away. The master would be distrau- Ah! Miss Nina~" Finnian greeted the tailor who was grabbing onto the maid, clutching and squeezing at her.

"So Mey-Rin, I'd like you to escort me to where the Earl is."

"I-I have to attend to the room-"

"ARE YOU IGNORING ME!?" Bard interrupted, shouting at the two women as they walked away to the spare room.

"Your spare clothes are in the horse carriage. You can go and take them," Nina ordered, dismissing the male servants with a wave of her hand.

"WHAT'S WITH THIS DIFFERENCE IN TREATMENT!?"

"Miss Hopkins," Sebastian called as the servants came up the stairs. "I believe I've told you many times that merchants are to come in through the back door."

Nina's face dropped into a grimace. "So you've come out, huh... Mr. Stiff."

"The master is waiting, so please proceed to the drawing room. I will escort you. Mey-Rin, please get on with your tasks."

* * *

"Excuse me," Sebastian said as he entered the drawing room that would serve for today's measurements and designs from the tailor.

"NINA!" Elizabeth called, standing up from where she was sat having tea with Ciel.

"Aren't you good tempered today, Lady Elizabeth. You're as lovely as always." Nina placed a kiss on the girl's cheek, smiling at her thanks before she turned to the Earl. Eyes wide, filled with tears at his childish beauty, she stated, "The Earl is still a beautiful boy as always. It's amazing..."

"Well then Miss Hopkins. Please tailor some suits for the young master today." Sebastian held up a book and read out the instructions for her work. "We also need an outfit for him to wear on Easter and a matching dress for Lady Elizabeth-"

"A dress decorated with flowers that matches Ciel would be good!" Elizabeth chimed in.

"Leave it to me." Nina ripped her skirt away to reveal shorts underneath as she declared, "I WILL TAILOR THE BEST DRESS POSSIBLE, INSPIRED BY THE VERY LATEST TRENDS!"

Sebastian looked unimpressed as his master and Elizabeth glanced away. Elizabeth called out, covering her flushed cheeks and eyes, "KYAA! NINA! SHOWING YOUR LEGS LIKE THAT IS VERY UNLADY-LIKE!"

 

* * *

Many measurements later, Nina sighed. "Ah, I wonder if you'll ever grow up Earl, you're still so small now." Even on the stool he was stood upon, the Earl was only a head taller than the female tailor. "Come to think of it, you won't wear my handmade evening dress again will you..."

"WHA!?"

Sebastian stood sniggering in the background as Ciel flapped and shrieked in protest to Nina's comments;

"I regret that I wasn't able to see you in that dress..."

"WHAAAAA!"

"I heard rumours of twin tails just like the twin tailed jacket I made for Y/N... So unfeminine."

Elizabeth popped up. "What? What? What are you talking about?"

"NOTHING! GO OVER THERE!"

* * *

Finally, Nina finished. "Oh my. This is tres bien, Earl! Your sizes haven't changed at all! More like..." she analysed the numbers on her paperwork. "You waist has become thinner! The more I look at it, the more splendid these proportions are..."

The others watched as she hunched into herself as she muttered, slowly getting louder as she ranted, "Boyish smooth legs... Delicate shoulders! A SLIM WAIST! I'VE GOT IT, GOT IT, GOT IIIIIT!" Nina shrieked, staring at the Earl with determination in her eyes, "THE SPRING OF MY IMAGINATION IS OVER-FLOWING!"

Sebastian took the papers from her hands, placing them a safe distance away from her as she began to list the outfit designs; "The Easter outfit of the Earl will be a tailcoat and half pants suit with black as the base, and a winter image. The flower hole near the neck will have a daffodil, calling out to spring. The accents will be a golden braid and decorative buttons! The lady will have a gold dress made of silk shantung. It will look more mature with a black ribbon and tassels and finally their dress hats will be decorated with plenty of daffodils and ribbons!" Nina panted heavily after she finished her rant.

"That's beautiful!" Elizabeth praised.

"AHHHH! But it's hard enough to..." Nina babbled on about fabrics until she snapped at Sebastian, ordering, "With this kind of tension, I'm going to make the patterns! YOU!!! GIVE ME MY PEN AND PAPER!"

As Nina began to scribble madly, she spoke her thoughts aloud; "For summer's daily wear, of course I'll have to go with today's trend: sailor coloured ribbons and pants. There are infinite coordination's possible! For business scenes, the gentlemanly double buttons... A three piece suit would be good too! If it has drapes or pleats at the back that would be cute~ As for the ribbon around your neck, black is richer, but I think the occasional red velvet would be good-"

"Wait a second," Sebastian interrupted, causing Nina to growl in irritation. "Wouldn't red be a little bit gaudy on the young master? The young master doesn't really suit red or yellow, so I think some calmer colours would be more appropriate. He's small enough as it is, so these colours might make him seem child-like."

Enraged, Nina shouted at him, "AND WHAT EXACTLY WOULD BE BAD ABOUT THAT? I HAVE NO INTEREST IN ANYTHING BUT GIRLS OR BOYS UNDER FIFTEEN-"

"I have no interest in what you do in your spare time." Sebastian stared straight on at the glowering tailor, not paying much attention to the two nobles who sat and watched absently. "Young master is head of the Phantomhive house. Rather than considering fashion trends, you should be focusing more on tradition and grace. In any case, I can't agree with a red tie."

The two held a stare-off, the tension around them almost causing a storm.

"This is why I don't like Mr Stiff. Have you ever 

"Miss Hopkins?" Ciel asked as she shoved him out of the door. She stopped and let him state, "There is... one more thing."

Sebastian and Elizabeth were both shoved out at the innocent shy look on the Earl's face, the door slammed behind them.

"As I said, there is one more thing. I wish for this to be kept completely confidential but I wish for clothes to be made with these measurements in mind-"

"Lady Elizabeth is far too young for-"

"NO!" Ciel protested. He repeated his earlier statement, passing over a piece of paper that Sebastian had passed him as he left.

"These measurements could only belong to one woman but... I never thought I would see the day I would have to create a gown to only be worn in a coffin." Before Ciel could even attempt to protest, she continued, "Though not as girlish as she once was, Y/N was one of my favourite customers. Her curves were elegant and her legs~" Nina clasped her cheeks, almost drooling at the memory.

"Please don't."

* * *

The door to the abandoned bedroom slowly opened to reveal the maroon-haired maid pushing a cart filled with cleaning supplies.

Mey-Rin let out a deep breath as she heaved it to the centre of the room. "Well, the young master did ask for this room to be cleaned but this is the second time this week," she muttered. "Master's orders. Suppose I should start with dusting around the windows."

Mey-Rin moved the small table by the bed, blocking her way to the window, gently lifting the framed portrait of the late Y/N L/N, sat on a chair with Ciel standing behind her, that had been placed face down and moving it over to the bed. She gazed at the woman's bright smile and the small smile on her master's face.

_Poor young master._

Mey-Rin walked back over to the main window by the bed, stumbling on something. Lifting her glasses, she spied what she had tripped on. Backing away, she opened her mouth and let out a terrified scream that echoed throughout the mansion, alerting all members of the household and their guests;

**AAAAHHHHHHH!**


	17. Chapter 16

"Ciel, what was that?" Elizabeth asked when the scream ended.

Before he could answer, the door slammed open revealing the ragged appearance of the maid.

"Sebastian!" Cried Mey-Rin as she hurried into the room. "A g-ghost!"

"A ghost?" echoed the Earl, still being measured but the butler's hand covering his mark.

Mey-Rin curtsied. "Apologies young master but I was just doing my chore of cleaning the... bedroom upstairs when I tripped on something and I think it was the Lady-"

"SEBASTIAN!"

The demon's eye ticked in response to the calls from the other two servants.

"Sebastian! It's a ghost!" Wailed Finnian, clutching onto Bardroy.

Ciel let out a heavy sigh, still being re-measured. "Sebastian see to it that this  _ghost_ is dealt with accordingly."

* * *

As the four servants walked together, Sebastian asked, "Are you sure _this_ is the room?"

"Yeah... Why?" Bard asked.

"Nothing much except..."

"Except what?" The three chorused.

"Well, there is a legend of a beautiful woman who can either curse or gift those with life. Much like a ghost but more corporeal."

Finnian finally piped up, "...Will you check first, Sebastian? It's just that-"

"It's perfectly alright. Allow me to take care of this...ghost."

The door closed slowly behind him, weighed by the three servants leaning against it.

Inside the room, everything was almost the same apart from the mess Mey-Rin had left in her wake to run away from the 'ghost'. She had left behind the body, sprawled across the floor.

As Sebastian went through the room, he righted things until he came to the woman herself.

"Ah, Lady L/N, what are we to do with you?" Picking her up bridal style, supporting her head with his chest, he brushed the hair from her face with a gentle swipe. "But where to put you... Oh, I know..."

* * *

"It's gone really quiet. Do you think Sebastian's okay?"

Bardroy scoffed. "It's Sebastian. 'Course he is. It's not like the-"

"You three." The cigarette was swiped from Bard's hand.

In response, the three servants held onto each other and screamed.

**AAAAAAHHHH!**

* * *

Sebastian had sent the servants away once they had finished screaming to go back to their regular tasks, returning swiftly to his young master to resume the tailoring.

After discussing/arguing a few more issues with Nina Hopkins and listening to her disturbing thoughts, Ciel inquired, "Has the supposed ghost been dealt with sufficiently?"

"Yes, young master. I believe the ghost has found a new home but... as it turns out, it was not a ghost after all." Sebastian grimaced when his hand was slapped again for blocking Nina's measurements.

Knowing what he was alluding to, Ciel sighed. "Then that is it for today, I suppose-"

**SLAM**

Two new figures were revealed.

"HEY CIEL! WHY DID YOU SECRETLY RETURN TO THE MAIN HOUSE!"

Ciel sighed once more, already feeling a headache throbbing against his skull and not just from the constant slamming of the door or the screaming.

* * *

Meanwhile, Y/N was waking up in another mansion entirely...


	18. Chapter 17

Royal blue stretched high above her, littered with only a few soft-spun clouds with the sun streaking the sky with golden hues. The ground below her was soft and smelt of freshly mown grass, for that was what it was. Around her, beautiful roses in soft colours such as lavender and cream bloomed upon emerald foliage.

_Where am I? This all seems... so familiar._

"Y/N!" Someone called, light footsteps hurrying towards her. She made no move to get up.

Something thudded softly at her side before someone's face came into view; the pale face of a young blonde boy similar to Ciel except with eyes the colour of the sky..

"Y-You don't remember me?" he asked, his lip quivering.

Y/N thought back until she came across what she thought he wanted; "Jim Macken. Earl Trancy. You aided us in the Kelvin matter."

"Besides that silly. I'm Alois; your best friend and future husband~"

"Huh?"

"Don't worry, we have a full day ahead of us to get to know each other again!"

* * *

Truly, Alois had created an entire itinerary for the day;

**_Playing in the garden:_ **

They had been spending hours picking flowers, de-thorning them and making flower crowns. Eventually Y/N had made a neat crown the colour of his eyes mixed in with some light purple/blue flowers.

When he received it, passing her his messier pink and purple crown, his eyes filled with tears.

Placing a kiss upon her cheek, he held the flower crown in his hands and crowed, "I'll cherish this forever!"

**_Swimming in the pond:_ **

Alois was splashing about in one of the ponds calling out to Y/N who still stood watching him, "Come on in, the water's great! I'll race you!"

"Alois, you're not wearing any clothes!"

"Come on! I'll turn around!"

"...Fine," she conceded.

_**Bath:** _

"Alois..." Y/N began, wary of how Alois would react.

"Yes, dear~" He hummed happily as he stroked her hair.

"I appreciate the need for hygiene and health but why are we taking a bath together?"

"Because it's fun!" He wrapped his arms around her neck. "And you're so soft now!"

_**Reading:** _

Alois, still wrapped in a matching dressing gown to hers, had curled up on her lap by the fire, announcing she read to him from the book she had picked out. She obliged him.

_**Playing dress-up:** _

"Wear that one!" Alois suggested, sitting on a chair near the changing partition.

"Alois, you've said that about all of them." He had. This Trancy purple dress, the flowy blue dress and even the red kimono that slipped off of her shoulder and revealed her freshly shaved leg.

"So? You look beautiful in all of them and you can wear as many dresses as you want~" Picking up a pair of matching heels in Trancy purple, he passed them to her. "OOH! Beautiful heels!"

_**Dinner:** _

A spread awaited them and Alois was feeding Y/N, steadily making his way through the mainly dessert based feast.

"Come on, try it~" Alois held the fork before her mouth, a piece of pie on it. "Open wide."

With a roll of her eyes, Y/N obeyed and swallowed the mouthful he delivered her.

_**Dancing:** _

Y/N was taller than Alois and so she had danced one dance with Claude and each of the triplets under Alois' scrutiny before she danced with him.

"Look at how pretty your dress is when it sways!"

Y/N even found herself laughing at his antics, a wide grin breaking out on his face, paired with a blossoming blush.

"Let's spin~" He took her hands and began to whirl around the dance floor, his servants playing instruments behind them.

* * *

"I can't sleep. Let me tell you a story," Alois insisted, appearing at her side suddenly.

"Isn't it usually the other way around?" Y/N asked without putting her book down. Peering over the top she could see he was wearing a simple silk pyjama shirt similar to the shirt she was wearing, the jacket, as well, and shirt that William had left behind at the Circus.

Alois climbed onto the bed, taking Y/N's book, and began to tuck her in as he announced."This is a story of change. A wise woman once told me; 'life is not always the best. For example, the poor die and live in a moment; lying in their filth in agony to be stolen from. The rich have it easier but death is not interested in money. A young girl knew this more than anyone.'"

"Are you the young girl?" Y/N asked making Alois still in his efforts to tuck her in.

"Do you want a story or do you want me to leave?"

"But you wanted to tell me the story... Nevermind, please continue."

Alois sighed, deep in thought, before he slipped into the bed next to her. "She had money and was not an only child, she was one of many. Due to this, her parents did not notice her unless she did anything incredible or stupid. Her family had many connections so one day she decided that she didn't need her parents' approval. So she ran away from home and disappeared. She ran away to the port. There she met a man and a woman from a far away land who took her in. There she became more than the noble she was born to be. A weapon, a strategist and a part of a family. After she became of age her parents found her and dragged her back; forcing her to lose the behaviour she had learnt from her family. The girl wished she was dead so she took it out on people down the local pub; brawling for money or simply because she was too drunk to care. The girl never gained the attention of her parents and every time she tried to escape she was always rejected by the family from far-away."

"This isn't a nice story," Y/N said. Alois' lip quirked.

"No, but it's not over. The girl had a decision to make: spend the rest of her life being the cooped up little girl her parents wanted to marry off to the highest bidder but in a position to help others or be free."

"And then?"

"She made her choice. She gave up her freedom to help people," Alois stated.

"Why?"

"Because freedom is worth nothing if you have to watch others suffer for it. If you are in a position to help you should. Not give up your wealth and share it with the poor but try to be kind, give help when it is sought and to be someone you would respect."

"Not someone others should respect?"

Alois shook his head.

"Why?"

"Because everyone is as important as they believe. The girl learnt that as well. So she used her position, her parent's connections, her siblings and her title to help others in any way she could. But the girl would always remember the taste of freedom, the smell of illegal smoke and the sounds of revelry; drunken and sober, for the rest of her days. It is those memories that made the girl capable of living without falling into a constant abyss that she could not crawl out of."

Alois yawned and nuzzled into his pillow next to her, despite not finishing the story.

"Is that the end?" Y/N asked.

"No. The girl grew up to be a beautiful woman like how a butterfly becomes itself and she was gone as soon. In her wake she left many desperate and miserable people. However, one day, there was a chance for a change to be made." Alois yawned once more before snuggling deep into the covers. Curling an arm around her waist, he tugged her gently towards him whispering, "Goodnight, Y/N."

* * *

Alois had been asleep, slipping off his pyjamas completely in his sleep, for almost an hour before Claude the triplets entered the room at sat at the end of the bed simply watching her. Instead of asking anything, Y/N simply gazed back waiting for them to do anything.

The door opened carefully and soon another demon was by the bed. With a glare at the triplets, sending them scurrying, he delivered a platter upon which a letter sat.

"My lady, an invitation for you... from the Phantomhives."


	19. Chapter 18

Arthur sighed. After spending most of the day in the carriage, it stopped outside a large manor. Peeking out of the covered window, he confirmed it wasn't the address on his invitation so he didn't leave the safety and luxury of the carriage.

A door slammed open followed by shouting;

"PLEASE DON'T GO!"

"Alois, please," a soft voice attempt to sooth the howling child.

"YOU WON'T COME BACK! EVERYTIME PHANTOMHIVE IS INVOLVED-"

"Alois." The finality in her voice made even Arthur still as he leaned towards the covered window of the carriage to see who was outside. "I have been here for two weeks. We have spent a lovely few weeks together. Please don't push this. I have been invited. I must go."

The woman received no answer simply more sobbing.

The door swung open, pulled by a tall butler with amber eyes behind spectacles revealing a vision in a beautiful lilac long-sleeved Victorian styled gown with a braided bun was helped into the carriage, sat before him. The young boy, who had been crying as his eyes were red and he still sniffled, grabbed one of her gloved hands and placed a kiss upon the back of it. He pressed it to his cheek and held it there, staring up at her as if he were a puppy and she his mistress. Finally he let go and hurried away.

The door closed after the butler also kissed her hand and the door shut, signalling them to go.

Finally, the ethereal being turned to him.

"Hello. You must be Mr Doyle. So, what is that you do, Mr Doyle? I feel it's best we try to get to know one another, don't you?"

"I'm a writer and please call me Arthur, miss...?"

"Y/N. Pleasure to meet you." She placed a gloved hand in his, shaking it with a quick pump before retreating back to the shadows.

"Oh, so are you like me then rather than a noble?"

Y/N simply smirked, choosing not to answer. Instead she allowed him to change the subject;

"Is he your son or brother?"

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Neither. Do I look old enough to be his mother?"

"N-No! I'm so sorry!" As Arthur crumpled into himself in 

* * *

"Here, let me help you out. I'm so sorry-"

"It's quite alright." She took his hand and let him help her down the steps despite being perfectly capable to jump down from a roof and have no harm come to her.

They walked to the door in silence.

"Good evening, my lady and sir," the elderly butler greeted as the two walked in; arm in arm.

Arthur clearly out of his depth, stumbled upon spotting the young Earl and his raven-haired butler staring at the two.

* * *

 _ **Why am I here again?**_ Arthur thought miserably as he awkwardly stood by the stairs on his own, Y/N having been called elsewhere. 

 ** _That's the opera singer Irene Diaz, right..._** A beautiful woman dressed in a fashion-of-the-time style dress in beautiful lavender and cream shades, her long, wavy blond hair worn in a ponytail and crowned with a garland of lilac flowers, stood with a man with a tidy shock of orange hair upon his head who sported a smart tuxedo with a spotted bow tie.  _ **And isn't that guy next to her the producer; Grimsby Keane?**_

 _ **That guy seems to be the son of the shipbuilding king.**_ A young man with fair hair laughed sheepishly next to a loud man with many rings.  ** _Each ring worn by that guy with the loud voice is inlaid with diamonds! How much money does he have?_**

**_I'm just wearing a tuxedo... I wish I hadn't been left alone. Y/N was so kind... I wonder where she has gone?_ **

* * *

Y/N stood before Ciel's desk in his study.

"You asked to see me."

"Yes. A quick warning before you get changed."

"Get changed?" She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Some people you may have known in a previous life may be here. I don't wish for you to jeopardise that."

" _That_ previous life, Earl Phantomhive-" Ciel flinched at her cold tone and the formal address. "-is something we have much to talk about. Especially considering just seeing the bench did not reveal everything. But for now, I feel it's best that we continue on with whatever it is you have invited me to."

* * *

Meanwhile, Arthur was currently being described to what the Earl was like by Lau, becoming more worried with each description;

"Basically he has either a sour or angry look and extremely high pride. It's also said that he wears a pirate-like eye patch."

"Why don't you leave your teasing of the guests at that?" At the top of the stairs stood Ciel, a cane in hand, glowering down at his guests with his butler behind him as he descended.

"Huh... A... child?"

"Yep," Lau replied. "That tiny little child is Earl Phantomhive."

"LITTLE WAS UNNECESSARY!"

"See, he's angry."

Ciel coughed to grab their attention. "Thank you for accepting my invitation today. I am the head of house, Ciel Phantomhive. After the dinner party starts, I'll once again call upon each of you in order to exchange greetings. This includes both my regular clients and the ones that I'm meeting for the first time." Ciel's eye widened before he asked his butler lowly, "But it seems that the guests of honour aren't here yet?"

"With this foul weather, his arrival seems to have been delayed."

"And..."

Sebastian simply flicked his gaze to a shadow in the room, lurking in one of the corners. Ciel smirked in reply.

"Oh well... It's not like we can keep everyone waiting in the hall like thi-"

**Knock knock**

"There is a guest arriving!" Mey-Rin announced as the door was opened.

A stern looking older man, incredibly well-dressed, greeted the Earl once he stood before him, "Pleased to meet your acquaintance, I'm Georg Von Siemens. I am grateful for your invitation."

"Thanks. Are preparations for the party complete?" The man dressed in white, almost the same shade as his hair, asked.

Shaking the Earl's hand. Georg apologised, "I'm deeply sorry to have delayed you."

"Of course not, you have come from afar." Withdrawing his hand, Ciel turned to the rest of his guests, "Let's exchange greetings once the party has started. For now, please chat freely at the buffet. This way please."

"Well then, I'll call out your names so please proceed to the dining room in order," Sebastian began to call, "First..."


	20. Chapter 19

"The shrewdness with which his grandfather served the prime minister during his time was heard of even in Germany. He's just like his grandfather," Georg Von Siemens, honorary director of the Bamberger bank, commented as he stood in a group of men as they sipped their wine.

"If you're talking about Earl Grey, he's from such a distinguished family that even his name is attached to a flavour of tea. To think there would be a day I'd be able to greet him," Carl Woodley, president of the Woodley company; a diamond polishing business, replied.

Charles Grey stated, "Because it has not been long since I succeeded as an Earl, Earl Phantomhive is more of an expert here.

"I'm not there by a long-shot. The company wasn't founded until my generation, so if you're talking enterprises I think that Master Woodley is the most capable."

"It's still just a humble business..." Carl Woodley laughed politely. "The technology used for polishing diamonds will be supporting the heavy industries from now. It will certainly be an important technology. It's England's forte to colonise countries with diamond produce."

"Recently the heavy industries in my country, for example those involved with shipbuilding or the steel factories, have been showing growth. The bank is thinking of lending our strength to these causes," Georg commented, "Right now we're no match for England, but we'll definitely show you that we can catch up."

Woodley laughed, clapping a hand onto the back of the shipbuilding king's son. "We better be careful Mr. Phelps."

"R-Right," Patrcik Phelps; son of the shipbuilding/shipping king, owner of the Blue Star line company, and supervision executive of the trade division stuttered out.

"Earl, would you mind introducing me as well?"

"Sure," Ciel agreed. "This is Mr Lau. He's the English branch manager for the Shanghai trading company Kunlun."

"From Kunlun...!?" Patrick repeated shocked only receiving a pointed glare from the Asian man.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Lau," he greeted calmly, bowing.

"To have a branch in England, you certainly have a large network-" Georg was cut off when his gaze was drawn to Ran-Mao's visible cleavage in her keyhole dress which was almost trapping his arm between them.

As Georg stuttered, Lau laughed. "Oh my, Ran Mao. I'm so sorry, she's such a pampered child. Even though we do have a wide network, we haven't bothered Germany yet. Please teach us various things for future reference."

Composing himself, Von Siemens replied, "If you've got an interest in Germany, please ask me again tomorrow. I also have some interest in the state of affairs in Asia."

"I'm sorry to disturb your conversation." The group turned to look at the glamourous couple of Grimsby Keane and Irene Diaz. "Thank you for inviting us today."

"You[re the singing princess and producer that sell out theatres across the country? It's an honour to meet you."

"I am Irene Diaz."

"I'm Grimsby Keane."

The fact that the plays you direct are a splendid fine art has become the topic of conversation even in Germany," Georg Von Siemens complimented. "I definitely want you to make a public performance with Miss Irene in Germany. If it's a matter of financing, we can discuss that."

"Really? That's reassuring. I have an idea for a set I'd like to put together at the Berlin National Opera House."

Arthur stood stammering in the background of the men's conversation.

"OK! Since introductions are over, let's toast!" Charles Grey announced.

Rejected, Arthur walked over to a darkened corner and sat down in the middle of three chairs, barely listening to the conversation he had abandoned.

"Would you like a glass?" Sebastian offered, appearing from nowhere with a tray carrying glasses of dark wine.

"Thanks." Arthur accepted one.

**_Really... Why am I here again... I really want to go home..._ **

"Is it alright if I sit next to you?"

"Of course," Arthur responded, not paying attention to the person who sat down. "Plea..." Arthur practically jumped out of his skin at the sight of the Earl lowering himself down.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Y-Y-Yes!" Arthur stammered out.

"Please sit down, Mr. word-smith."

"I'm really not at a level of being called 'word-smith' yet... Please just call me 'Arthur'-"

"I want to call you this, so isn't it okay?" Ciel asked. "Do you dislike it? 'Word-smith' that is."

Arthur stammered out a polite answer before cautiously asking, "Um... Maybe it's rude to ask but why did you invite me here today?"

"Because a dear friend of mine suggested your work."

"Oh?" Arthur asked in shock.

"The work I read was a novel that appeared in Beeton's Christmas annual."

"What? You read such a minor magazine!?"

"As an entrepreneur who likes to keep track of the latest fashionables, I see many things... What's wrong?"

"So a magazine like that is even read by people with a high social status including the Earl."

"It has nothing to do with social status right? Besides my business partners are common people," Ciel stated, "I also read Punch. My friend informed me that your uncle drew the cover. The main character in your work is full of wit and every charming, a new kind of character that's never been seen before."

"EH? REALLY?" Arthur sighed to calm himself down before stating, "But it seems it really wasn't popular. I have no intention of writing it again."

"You'd think that the people of such an advanced country would acknowledge this freshness of writing."

"On the contrary, it's just a pretentious bit of writing done outside of my own speciality. I'm swept aside by specialists in the field of writing, saying that my content is too light or that the way I use their tools is wrong." Arthur sighed in dismay.

"It's fine if they're the ones saying it. Your target audience was the common people, right?" Ciel queried knowingly. "So long as the common people enjoy it, it's fine."

"I really want to write a historical novel, but I've been turned down by countless companies saying that it wouldn't sell. Isn't it best to do those kinds of things after you make a name for yourself?" Arthur admitted.

"Since increasing your returns basically involves having lots of money, reputation and contacts, if you've got authority you are praised into the high heavens even though your writing may be rubbish, which is often the case-"

"RIGHT! EXACTLY!" Grimsby announced, interrupting the conversation drunkenly, "I really can't stand for it! Even in our line of business the stubborn old people causing problems have taken over! I really can't allow it!" Grimsby continued to babble on, backing Arthur and Ciel into a conversational corner.

Across the room, Sebastian had his eyes locked onto one guest in particular.

Suddenly, Irene exclaimed, "I TOLD YOU TO PLEASE STOP IT!" Crossing her arms over herself she continued, "To have you all over me with your disgusting hands... I can't take it anymore!"

"What? You're at fault for wearing those clothes," argued the incredibly squiffy Von Siemens as he grabbed onto her, "You really want to be touched, don't you? Don't pretend to be sweet and innocent now-"

**SLAP**

"INSOLENT JERK! HAVE SOME SHAME!"

Picking up a nearby glass, Georg roared, "WHY YOU... LIKE I'LL LET YOU SAY THAT TO ME!"

He threw the contents of the glass... onto the Earl who had moved in his way of Irene, protecting her.

"EARL!" The other guests exclaimed.

"This is a dining hall. In any case, that will be enough from you two for today," Ciel demanded sternly.

"YOU OLD PERVERT! DON'T TOUCH MY WOMAN SO EASILY!" Picking up a nearby champagne bottle, Grimsby launched it at the drunken old man.

In a feat one could not believe without seeing, Sebastian snatched the bottle from mid-air during a flip that landed him on a ladder set up near a pyramid of glasses which he began to pour white wine into, the liquid cascading into the glasses.

"It's a fantastic wine from the village of Purcari in south-eastern Moldova," Sebastian explained. "Ladies and gentlemen, please enjoy it."

"Beautiful, it looks like a Christmas tree!"

"More-over, this smell... It's like being in a flower garden," Von Siemens stated dreamily.

"That smells goof! Give me won't you?" Charles Grey called.

"Me too!"

All of the tension slipped away, forgotten as the wine touched their lips.


	21. Chapter 20

Ciel had been given a towel by his butler, ignoring Irene who had attempted to apologise despite the glare of Grimsby Keane.

_"So once that solemn man gets some alcohol into him this is how he becomes? From the looks of it, he's a repeat offender."_

_**Talking in French...** _

_"Even so, showing how little self-constraint one has..."_ Sebastian replied, _"I wonder whether he's just an immense fool or whether he knows no shame at all."_

"Seems like the incurable type of man that'd make a doctor hopeless-"

Arthur burst out laughing, covering his mouth when the butler and his master stared at him.

Ciel smirked at him, raising a finger to his lips and shushed the man.

* * *

The bell chimed, drawing the now dry Ciel's attention to the passed out figure of Von Siemens, the tie around his head contrasting with the red of his face.

"Has Master Siemens fallen asleep?" Ciel asked.

"Seems like it..." Sebastian replied.

"Sebastian, take the Lord to his room. I'll retire too," Ciel ordered as he stood before addressing his guests, "I'm very sorry, but I'll excuse myself as well."

"Ah, the Earl is going to sleep already?" Lau asked, barely paying attention to Sebastian pulling the Lord up and carrying him on his back.

"For a child such as myself it's bed-time already," Ciel stated. "Please relax yourselves."

The guests continued on behind them as they left the room, arranging a game of billiards.

As the butler and his master ventured down the hall, Sebastian asked, "So you're only a child when it's convenient?"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

Later in the night as the stormed raged on outside, the servants still continued to work in the kitchen.

"This is the worst," Mey-Rin complained.

"Stop whining about it and get to work!" Bard berated her as he stacked the dishes whilst Finnian 'gently' dried them.

A bell rung on the board so Mey-Rin went to look.

"GAH! It's from Master Siemens' room!" Mey-Rin announced before she whined, "Uhh, I don't want to go. What with the ghost and all-"

"I'll come along," Sebastian offered, untying the apron he had been using to cover himself from the splashes of water.

"M-Mr Sebastian! Are you worried about me?" Mey-Rin asked, hearts in her eyes.

As Sebastian unrolled his sleeves and placed his jacket back on perfectly, he slashed her dreams by stating, "I'm more worried about Master Siemens. He seemed quite drunk..."

* * *

**CRASH**

"It sure is a terrible storm," Mey-Rin commented as a flash of lightning illuminated the bleak weather outside.

"It would be nice if it didn't continue with this kind of force," Sebastian replied before stopping at a door and knocking on it, asking any occupants, "Master Georg, did you call?"

Groans of pain and a shout of agony answered them.

Mey-Rin began to bang on the door, shouting, "WHAT'S WRONG MASTER SIEMENS!? MASTER SIEMENS!!"

"What's up? What's all the racket?" Charles Grey asked, leading the rest of the guests to the butler and maid.

"Let's break open the door." Sebastian reared back and with a swift kick sent the door flying cleanly from it's hinges.

"Mas-" Mey-Rin cut herself with a gasp, echoed by most of the other guests at the sight before them.

Laid back in his chair, eyes rolled back in his head and a great blood patch on his chest was Georg Von Siemens.

Arthur burst from the group, rushing to the man's side. After taking the man's pulse he declared, "He's dead!"


	22. Chapter 21

Phelps had fainted, Irene had averted her gaze and the other servants have burst in to see what the commotion was about.

"Most likely the blood loss from the wound on his chest was fatal. I can't be certain because it's dark but..." Sebastian stated.

"Hey," Bard drew Sebastian's attention with his mutter, "Isn't it kinda hot in this room?"

"Yes it is. I heated up the room before-hand but maybe he was cold," Sebastian mused.

Ciel entered the room next followed by Tanaka holding a candelabra.

"What's all this racket?" Ciel asked, rubbing his eye.

"Young master," Sebastian addressed the Earl.

Upon spotting the body, the Earl froze before sharing a glance with hid butler.

Grimsby spoke up, "Anyway, we shouldn't move anything until the yard arrives-"

"No. It'd be better if we move the body now." All eyes were drawn to the now cold Bard before he began to speak around his unlit cigarette, "I can't say it any nicer than this; meat rots faster than you might think. Even if we turn off the fire now, time will be up before you know it if he stays next to the hearth."

"Rot you say...?" Irene said faintly before she collapsed against Grimsby's side.

"It's like he says," Arthur agreed. "I also think it'd be better if we laid him in a cool, dark place until an expert can take a look at him."

"Well then, let's move him to the cellar until the yard gets here." Sebastian turned to Finnian and ordered, "Finny, bring a stretcher."

He complied and hurried away.

* * *

When the body was taking away, the room was in silence until Lau, who had situated himself by the window, commented, "But, I'd think the yard won't be showing up for a while." Pulling the curtains apart he stated, "Seeing as there is quite the storm?"

"SO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T LEAVE HERE EITHER?" Woodley barked.

"Why do you ask that now? It's fine right, everyone was meant to stay over anyway-"

"LIKE YOU CAN CALL THIS FINE! I'M NOT STAYING AT A PLACE WHERE A MURDER TOOK-"

"Indeed. We surely are on the shores of a deserted island right now. It also means that there is a good chance the killer is still inside the mansion."

"Now that you mention it," Charles Grey began, "If you think about it logically, wouldn't the killer be one of us then?"

The shock wore off almost instantly as Grimsby and Woodley began to protest.

From where he was knelt beside Patrick Phelps' unconscious body after loosening his bow tie and making sure he could breathe, Arthur commented, "Well, first of all, we only just met each other..."

"Ah..."

"Lady Diaz?" Sebastian addressed her.

"When we first arrived the door was locked right?" Irene asked.

"Now that you mention it, yeah it was," Mey-Rin confirmed.

"So wouldn't it be likely that someone broke in through the window, locked the door to leave time for an escape and then went back out of the window again?"

"But if you came in through this kind of rain... Wouldn't you leave foot-prints? Not to mention that this room is on the second floor and the windows were locked," Charles Grey contributed as he stared at one of the large windows and the carpet beneath.

Grimsby hypothesised, "So... Someone locked it from the hallway and escaped that way after all-"

"That is unlikely," Sebastian countered as he withdrew a key from his pocket. "The keys for this mansion go with the original ward locks from when this mansion was first built. They are complex pieces so it is unlikely that someone other than a craftsman could make an imitation. Furthermore, these keys have all been locked away in a safe. The only copy of the key that opens the safe is in the possession of the head butler; me. Therefore the keys stored there can't be taken. Also in order for it to be locked simply from the inside, other than the ward lock there is also a latch attached to the door. In a situation where the key cannot be taken out of the safe, there is the possibility of locking the room from the inside only."

"In other words," Lau concluded, "This is a locked room murder."

"Preposterous... We're not in a novel!" Woodley protested.

"Indeed. If anyone published this kind of crude locked room drama they'd surely get complaints." Ciel yawned. "Wouldn't you agree, Mr Word-Smith?"

"Eh... AH! That's right, surely is you used those..."

"What's that?" Lau asked.

"A needle and thread," Ciel answered.

"Needle and thread?" Echoed the other guests.

"Like Sebastian says, the only way to lock the door is from the inside, but if you use a needle and thread you could easily do it from the outside," Ciel began to explain, "It works like this; first you jab the needle and thread in the door somewhere to hold the latch in place. Then you pull the thread down under the door and go outside of the room. Finally, if you pull the thread carefully to avoid breaking it and manage to pull out the needle, the latch will close and you'll be able to lock it. Then if you pull the needle and thread through the crevice under the door, you won't leave any evidence behind either. So with the needle and thread, cleaning up is easy also." Ciel yawned once more. "In mystery novels it's the oldest trick in the book, not to mention plain and boring. However, the criminal isn't looking to write a mystery novel of course, it's more like he's trying to create a realistic smoke screen or something."

"That sure does explain the locked room murder but..." Lau trailed off.

"...It also means that anyone could be the killer," Arthur finished

"It definitely wasn't us! It was someone else!" Grimsby protested on his behalf and Irene's.

"It wasn't me either!" Woodley also protested. "Amongst all of us, aren't you the most suspicious!? You had a fight with the Lord at the buffet, didn't you?"

"DON'T MAKE FALSE ACCUSATIONS, YOU OLD MAN! LIKE I'D KILL SOMEONE OVER THAT! OVERALL YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S-"

"Now, now you two. Let's calm down and hear everyone's alibis shall we?" Lau berated the two like they were insolent children. "Lord Siemens was killed after he retired to his room... Actually, to be precise, it was between the time that the Lord rang the servants bell and the time that the butler and co. arrived at his room. If you have an alibi to cover that time you're safe."

"Irene and I were in the billiard room," Grimbsy stated.

"I was in there too," Charles Grey announced.

"So were me and Mr Phelps," Arthur inputted. "For the whole time, from the moment that Lord Siemens went to bed up until the disturbance, we were all in there. During that time, no one left their place either."

"What were you guys doing?" Ciel inquired.

"We were drinking in the lounge with Mr. Woodley. Weren't we Ran Mao?"

"Right! We were together the entire time before the commotion started," Woodley confirmed, "If I remember correctly, after midnight the alcohol ran out and we had the butler fetch us some more right?"

"Yes, I brought it to you at around 12:10," Sebastian confirmed.

"U-Us servants were all cleaning up together!"

"First and foremost, none of use even knew what room Siemens was staying in. To find him in such a large mansion would take quite some time right!?" Grimsby pointed out.

"Which means that..."

All eyes turned to the young earl.

"Excuse me for asking Earl, but what were you doing at the time?" Lau asked.

"Certainly I'm the only one who hasn't got an alibi but I don't have any reason to kill the Lord-"

"Oooh? Is that sooo?" Charles Grey gleefully interrupted.

"What?"

"Well you wouldn't say there was no reason at all now would you?" Lau asked. "Most of the reasons for someone to kill another are reasons inconceivable to other people. It doesn't matter how many times a genius scientist studies it, the psychology of a person is something that cannot be comprehended by other people. Besides your company has a branch in Germany, does it not? There could have been memo's outside of the official books with a major bank executive from Germany like him. That's something we don't know anything about though."

"You're suggesting that  _my_  Funtom company has some kind of horrible debt? That's absurd!"

"It's not an unrealistic story right. No matter how big a company is, there are times when all of it can vanish overnight," Lau pointed out.

"WAIT A MINUTE! I don't get all the complicated stuff but...but... young master would never-"

"Finny. Enough. Back off."

"I'd like some insurance."

"Insurance?"

"Insurance that we'll get out of here alive," Charles Grey stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Irene asked.

"Well this mansion is currently under the control of a killer you know? And we can't get out until this storm settles down. What is we were all 'gagged' before the storm settles?"

"Let's confine him!" Lau stated oddly happy.

"CONFINEMENT? CONFINING THE YOUNG MASTER!?"

"If it makes you feel better, go ahead."

"If we're going to confine him it can't be in his own room. Nobles' rooms generally have some kind of secret escape route built in. My place has them too," Charles Grey stated.

"Well then, we'll keep an eye on him while attending to his-" Sebastian was interrupted by Lau.

"That won't do. Seeing as you might help the Earl escape, right? So in other words, it'd be best if one of the guests would stay with him and keep watch."

"No, thank you! Like I'd leave Irene by herself!"

"I... I just can't!" Woodley protested.

"I don't want to either," Lau admitted.

"Well, I don't want to either but some has to do it," Charles Grey said.

**_If you consider the situation, the criminal can't be anyone but him. Though... Only some idiotic criminal from a Penny-Dreadful would commit another crime when there's no one besides himself without an alibi. If he was the criminal, he wouldn't have put himself at a disadvantage by explaining that cheap trick right?_ **

"It's up to you Mr. Word-Smith! Please watch him carefully so he doesn't escape!" Lau passed on the duty despite the stammering protests of Arthur.

"That's right. I have something good stored in my horse carriage. Would you get it for me?" Charles Grey suddenly asked the servants.

"It looks like this is where we split up. Sebastian, escort everyone to their rooms," Ciel ordered.

"Certainly. Well then everyone let me guide you. This way please..."

* * *

**_It would turn into something like this..._ **

"Sheesh... What an annoying turn of events," Ciel seethed as he was being dressed for bed by Sebastian next to the large bed he would be sharing with Arthur who was already shackled by his right arm.

"Yes indeed."

Arthur stared down at the shackles and considered the words Charles Grey had used when he had presented them to him:

" _Usually I use these cuffs when I capture terrorists at work, since I'm the Queen's secretary officer~ Since the chains are long they can run under the bed, just to make sure that no one runs off."_

"By the way, the room that I prepared for Mr Phelps was the room next to the aforementioned once. He refused to sleep in there though," Sebastian informed his master.

"So I heard."

"I wanted to assign him a room immediately but only the young master's room was available so I took him there. Please forgive me."

"It can't be helped. It should be cold tonight. Don't let the fuel in the rooms go out. Even though I won't be around, be sure to give our guests perfect service," Ciel ordered.

"Yes, my Lord. Well then, please excuse me." Sebastian placed the shackle onto Ciel's wrist and stood back.

"Well Mt Wordsmith let's go to sleep."

"YES!" Arthur agreed.

"Well then, good night." Sebastian blew out the candle and left the room.

* * *

Hours later, the two were still awake, staring aimlessly at the ceiling.

"Mr Wordsmith?"

"...Yes?"

"I'm sorry you have to be involved in all of this. It must be hard to sleep when you're sleeping next a killer, right?" Ciel rolled over to face Arthur.

"N...Nothing of the sort. Um... You don't even take off your eye-patch even when you sleep Earl?" Arthur asked.

"Hm... No?"

Arthur levered himself up. "Maybe I'm being pushy, but I think you should let it get some air while you sleep at least. It'll heal sooner that way too."

Ciel's eye widened as Arthur hand came closer to his face.

Jerking himself up into a sitting position abruptly, Ciel slapped the hand away. After the slap, Ciel placed the hand that had struck Arthur over his eyepatch.

"This wound... I got it when I lost my family. I don't really want to show it to anyone."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know!" Arthur apologised.

"That's okay... Now that I think about it... How long has it been since I've slept together with someone like this." Ciel settled himself back down in bed as he lost himself in his memories. "I think one of the last times was when I was little and on a stormy night like this. The thunder frightened me so I'd crawl into my parents' bed but my favourite memory of an event like this is when my dear friend was alive. I crawled into her bed as she told stories to me. She was my greatest confidante and I miss her every day but now... Now there's no one."

Arthur placed a gentle, comforting hand on the boy's head and almost ruffled his hair.

"Mr Wordsmith?"

Jerking back, Arthur began to flail in his stuttering apology and explanation. "SORRY! B...BECAUSE I HAVE TEN SIBLINGS AND A LITTLE BROTHER AROUND YOUR AGE, I JUST...!"

"A little brother..." Ciel looked lost once more.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE A FOOL OUT OF YOUR OR ANYTHING!"

"Let's go to sleep already Mr. Wordsmith. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Arthur repeated and watched the boy fall asleep.

**_Really. Can such a small child be a murderer?_ **

**_Really?_ **

* * *

Sebastian made his rounds, illuminated only by the light of the candelabra he held in his hand.

Sebastian had found the door to one of the rooms open and began to investigate inside, specifically looking at the fireplace beneath the mantle.

"Don't let the fuel in the hearths go out..." Sebastian repeated his master's orders before he set about completing them.

Staring into the fire, Sebastian uttered, "As I thought, this is..."


	23. Chapter 22

"...rd. Bard!"

His eyes burst open and he lifted the pistol from underneath his pistol only for his grip to be caught by Sebastian.

Taking a deep breath, Bard attempted to settle back down. "What the hell, it's only you! Don't come in here while hiding your presence, I thought you were the ghost or something. What do you want?"

"It's about the schedule for this morning."

"That stuff can wait 'til tomorrow right? I'm tried, man."

Sebastian placed a hand on Bard's shoulder making him pay attention once more. "But I'd like you to listen right now."

"Fine, I get it," Bard agreed, placing a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it as he awaited orders.

"Well then," Sebastian began, "First up is breakfast but since I expect it to be held more around lunch time, I'd like you to prepare something a little heavier. I've put a herring pie and a spinach quiche in the storehouse, so please take those out. I can't stress this enough, please don't take out food such as the kidney pie. Then after that, I made plenty of curry and put it on the stove, so please use that for dinner. Next, as an appetizer, use the cut vegetables for..."

"HEY! HEY! Even though you say it one by one like that, I'm not a recorder! Like I'd remember any of that!"

"Right," Sebastian agreed as he passed a sheet of paper to the cook. "Which is why I prepared this memo with instructions for 3 days of the schedule and where I put the food I prepared in advance... As well as instructions on how to heat it up."

"Wha? Even though it's something like this, for you to personally hand out instructions is..."

"Whazzup?" Finnian sat up in his bed and stared unfocused at nothing in particular.

"Finny. Did I wake you up?"

"Mr Sebastian? What's wrong at this kind of hour... I won't be able to work on the master's bench or the memorial garden what with all this rain..." Finnian yawned.

"From tomorrow on, I want you to change the coke from the hearths in the mansion and if possible, cover the master's bench. Please do it first thing in the morning. Is that ok?"

"Yes!"

Sebastian tucked Finny back in. "Well, then please go to sleep. Tomorrow will have an early start. Then I'll leave tomorrow's matters in your hands... Chef."

Only seconds later, when Sebastian was gone did Bard sit up at the realisation of his title.

* * *

Knocking at her door woke Mey-Rin up.

"Who is it?" The knocks continued. "I'm coming-" Mey-Rin fell out of bed.

Eventually she got to the door with her glasses on. Opening it, she apologised to Sebastian.

"I'm sorry about the hour," Sebastian apologised in turn, not explaining the cage or the owl within it.

"MR SEBASTIAN?" Her cheeks became as red as her hair. "WHAT IS IT AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT!? YOU COULDN'T BE SNEAKING IN FOR YOU-KNOW-WHA-"

"There's something I'd like you to do first thing in the morning." He passed her the cage. "Please release this bird at dawn. There is a letter wrapped around its leg."

"A letter you say? For whom..."

"It's better if you don't know. However, I'm sure there'll be a time when it'll come in handy. Immediately at dawn. Will that be okay?"

"Yes it will."

"Well then, I'll excuse myself. I'm sorry for the late hour."

Before he left, Mey-Rin anxiously spoke up, "Mr Sebastian...?"

"Yes, Mey-Rin?"

"I-I think there's someone outside but I can't be sure. They're too fast. I'm not sure but... I think it mighy be the ghost of lady L/N."

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow before stating, "I doubt it's her ghost but I'll ask the supposed ghost to leave... _Or get on with it's job._ " His last words were muttered.

"What was that, Mr Sebastian?"

"Nothing. Goodnight Mey-Rin... Oh, and another thing. You shouldn't carelessly open the door without checking who it is at this time of night. Seeing as you are a lady." He shot a devilish smile up at her and left.

* * *

"Mey-Rin has seen you."

"So?" The woman asked.

"You have to be more careful. Stick to the plan." When the woman rolled her eyes, the butler grabbed her by the shoulder instead of the throat, flashing his changing eyes at her. "No matter my master's fondness for you, I won't allow you to ruin this. Understood, reaper?"

"Yes, Sebastian."

"Good. Now get back to work."

* * *

The sun had risen in the sky when Ciel shook his bed partner awake. "Please wake up Mr Wordsmith."

Abruptly sitting up, Arthur greeted, "GOOD MORNING!"

"Mr Wordsmith. Something is wrong around here. Even though it's quite past the time that Sebastian was supposed to come and wake me... He still hasn't come."

_**N-No way.** _

_**Did he actually run off!?** _

The door opened to reveal a fully formed Tanaka.

"Please excuse me. I'm sorry to be this late."

"Tanaka... Where is Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

* * *

"What the hell happened?"

"How did it end up like this?"

"Wh-What do we tell the young master? Young... Master?"

Ciel stood in the doorway, still in his nightshirt, eyes wide at the sight before him.

On the floor laid Sebastian with something protruding from his torso and blood splattered everywhere.

"You can't! Young master you shouldn't get closer!" Mey-Rin, still crying, grabbed onto his back and attempted to stop the young master stepping forwards.

"Let go!"

"You can't young master!" Finnian rushed to aid in his master's restraining.

**SLAP**

"STAND BACK! DON'T ORDER YOUR MASTER AROUND!!"

Once he stood at his butler's side, staring down, Ciel coldly ordered, "Sebastian, stop fooling around. Sleeping on the floor doesn't look all that comfortable to me. Exactly how long are you planning on pretending to be asleep?"

"Young master," Bard attempted to speak up.

"Didn't you hear me Sebastian?" Ciel slammed a foot onto the butler's chest. "I said  _get up_."

When the dead body didn't comply, the Earl ground his teeth together, ripping the thing from Sebastian body. Tossing it aside, he straddle his servant, grabbed onto his clothes and began to shake him shouting, "SEBASTIAN! WAKE UP THIS INSTANT! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Once again, the body didn't comply.

**SLAP**

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR MY ORDER?"

**BASH**

"WHO SAID YOU COULD JUST DIE!?"

**BASH**

"I WON'T ALLOW THIS SEBASTIAN! OPEN YOUR-"

Before he could strike, his arm was held back by Bardroy.

"Young master, give it a rest will you. He's already dead."

As the servants sobbed or stared mournfully, Ciel balked and began to whisper through his tears, "You're kidding, right? Are you dead, Sebastian? You, my butler... You... Only you now... You were supposed to be by my side until the end. Don't leave me like she did. Please don't leave me like her..."

Coldly, Charles Grey stated, "If we leave him here he'll rot, it'd be better if we moved him quickly."

"...Yes," Bardroy reluctantly agreed.

"Come, young master." Mey-Rin attempted to pry her master off of the body.

"NO! LET GO!" The blood-soaked child protested.

"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME BEHIND SEBASTIAN! IT'S AN ORDER! AN ORDER!" The Earl shrieked, snatching something from his body unseen by most of the people in the room.

"It would be impossible for the confined Earl to have committed this murder, right?"

"Things just got interesting," Lau commented.

**_He was standing with his small back shaking in grief, even so, not once did a tear fall down from his eyes, did his pride as the master drive him to restrain himself so..._ **

**_Or does this mean that even his tears have dried up already..._ **

* * *

As the cries of the Earl resonated throughout the ground, one woman could only smirk, sitting atop a wooden crate, barely visible to the human eye.

"Finally. Show time."


	24. Chapter 23

After breakfast, the body of Patrick Phelps was found in the room of the Earl. Having broken down the door, Arthur was given access to examine the body.

"Rigor mortis is already setting in. So he's been dead for a while," Arthur stated.

"Are we having some kind of nightmare?" Grimsby asked.

"He doesn't have any external injuries like the other two though..." Arthur's eyes widened before he announced, "There's a wound on his neck like he was stabbed by something! It might be from a needle-like object that was used to inject a poison."

"A needle?" Ciel echoed, his eyes narrowing.

The tense moment was interrupted by Lau and Ran-Mao rummaging through the Earl's closet, Ran-Mao dressing up in the clothes Lau passed to her.

"WOW~ The Earl sure lives in a nice room."

"DON'T JUST SEARCH PEOPLE'S ROOMS AS YOU PLEASE!!"

Lau ignored him, pulling out a short dress. "You held on to the clothes I gave you. Did you wear them?"

"LISTEN WHEN PEOPLE ARE TALKING! LIKE I'D WEAR THAT..." Ciel trailed off as he examined Lau, wondering about his possible link to a needle.

"It also resembles a kind of bite mark but..."

"A bite mark in the neck sounds just like Carmilla," Irene stated.

"By Carmilla you mean Le Fanu's 'The Vampire Carmilla'?" Ciel inquired.

"Yes. Do you know it?"

"You're saying this guy's been killed by a vampire?! Don't be ridiculous! You can't say that kind of occult and unscientific nonsense in the 19th century!" Woodley berated.

"Un-scientific huh... I guess you could say that-"

"2:38," Arthur simply stated, staring at a broken clock by the bed.

"That's the clock I keep at my bedside isn't it?" Ciel asked pointlessly.

"I guess it probably feel down when he was writhing in pain... It's broken," Arthur stated.

"So in other words, Mr Phelps died around 2:38 this morning?"

Arthur agreed.

Ciel soon ordered the guests to be escorted to the drawing room where the conversation could take place without tainting any evidence.

* * *

"We're all set?"

"Of course. Now remember your role."

The woman smirked up at him, "This _is_ part of my training. Relax~ Besides, I'm not the one with such poor acting."

The man's eyebrow twitched. "Stop fooling around."

"Yes,  _dear~"_

* * *

"First of all, Lord Siemens. His death was around 10 past 1 this morning. The only one who doesn't have an alibi is Earl Phantomhive. Next is the butler... His time of death is unknown. Finally, Mr Phelps. His time of death was 38 minutes past 2 this morning... Am I correct?" Charles Grey summarized.

"From their condition we know that a few hours had passed between them being killed and our finding them. At this stage, the Earl and I were chained to the bed until morning so we have an alibi."

Ciel nodded adding, "Mr Wordsmith and I got into bed and were chained to it at around 2 O'clock. Just before then, Sebastian said he had already guided Mr Phelps to his room. And Mr Phelps was killed at 2:38..."

"So who saw Mr. Butler last?" Lau asked.

"That would probably be us but..." Arthur explained, "Not only was it dark, but the clock was rather far away so I can't tell you the exact time..."

"Ah!" Finnian spoke on his and Bard's behalf, "We saw Mr. Sebastian in the middle of the night!"

"M-Me too!" Mey-Rin said.

"Ah, what time was it?"

"I'm certain it was around 2:50," Finny confirmed.

"So this means... Sebastian was killed last but what did he want?" Arthur asked.

"He came to me to confirm the food stock and he gave Finny instructions on cleaning the hearths," Bard stated.

"He asked me to take care of a delivery...owl?"

"An owl?" Ciel echoed.

Bardroy explained, "As opposed to pigeons, owls can fly through a storm. It's just like him to think of everything."

"What was in the letter?" Charles Grey asked.

"I didn't see," Mey-Rin said.

"He might have sent a letter to the police," Arthur stated.

"Seeing as the telephone wouldn't connect in a storm like this, I guess so," Ciel added.

"However, if Sebastian was the last to be killed, the story becomes a lot more complex. The only ones who could lock the Earl's room would be Mr Phelps himself, who was in the room, or Sebastian who had the key... which means that Sebastian being the killer is the most likely scenario but Sebastian was killed.

* * *

After interrogating everyone, Arthur had them all back in the drawing room to state his findings.

"As a result of my conversations with everyone, many things have become clear, however the thing I'm most stuck on is the whereabouts of the key to the Earl's room. According to the original scenario, the only one that could have been able to kill Mr. Phelps was Sebastian but if we consider that the key could have been passed on to a third party, it becomes a whole different situation.

"So in that scenario, I would be right in thinking that the person who currently holds the key and killed Sebastian is the criminal?" Ciel suggested.

Arthur confirmed it.

"Well, first let's confirm whether or not the butler is carrying the key himself. Even though it would mean our theory ends there. We'd be back at the start," Charles Grey stated.

"You're right. Also from now on, whenever we move, I'd like use to move as a group. Since it would be difficult asking a woman to accompany us to the corpses's torage room, I'd like Miss Irene to stay here with Mr Grimsby. Also, I'd like Mr Woodley to stay too..."

"I'd like you to allow me and Ran-Mao to enjoy some tea over her."

"Since I'll have nothing to do here, I'll just tag along~" Charles Grey stated.

"Please excuse me Earl, but would you mind guiding us through the manor?"

"Not at all," Ciel agreed. "The servants are more familiar with the bottom floor though, so let's have them guide us instead. Is that okay?" Bard and Finnian agreed. "Tanaka and Mey-Rin can stay behind and take care of the guests." They agreed. "Then let's get going."

* * *

They hadn't be able to find the key that they had been searching for. After all their searching, nothing came of it.

"It wasn't here after all," Arthur stated.

"Even with all this, Sebastian could have hidden it somewhere else..."

"That, or he could have thrown it out the window," Lau suggested. "Since it's so small, if it was carried off, in this storm we aren't going to find it.

"Excuse me! I'm going to search outside," Finnian declared.

"I-I'm going too," Mey-Rin declared also.

"Certainly finding it would give us a clue towards the killer, but you don't have to go out of your-" Ciel was interrupted by Finnian's passionate cry.

"I... WANT TO SOLVE THIS CASE!" Tears formed in his eyes as he continued, "BECAUSE I'M DUMB I CAN'T FIND THE KILLER BY THINKING IT OVER LIKE THE YOUNG MASTER BUT IF IT'S A KEY I MIGHT BE ABLE TO FIND IT. IF THE KEY CAN LEAD TO SOLVING THIS EVEN A LITTLE, I WANT TO FIND IT!"

Mey-Rin and Finnian burst out of the room, quickly followed by an apologizing Bardroy.

* * *

As the storm howled, the servants burst into the garden, screaming their intent for search.

"WAIT UP YOU GUYS! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING IN THIS STORM! LET'S GO BACK!" Bard shouted.

"WITH THIS RAIN THE KEY MIGHT DRIFT OFF. IF WE DON'T START LOOKING NOW..."

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW IF IT'S HERE!"

"WELL IT MIGHT BE!" Mey-Rin countered.

"Go back! It's still March, you'll freeze to death-" Bard was cut off by Finny.

"But... If it wasn't for Mr. Sebastian, we wouldn't even be here... I wouldn't have been able to stand here with the rain beating down on me, or even go outside at all... We didn't have a thing. No home. No friends. No freedom. All of this. Every single thing was given to us by the young master, Mr Sebastian and Miss Y/N. Even so... Mr Sebastian is... Mr Sebastian and the Miss are..." He trailed off as he began to sob.

"Finny! Don't you be crying now! When you cry, Mr Sebastian..." Mey-Rin trailed off also.

Watching his fellow servants sob in the dirt, Bard couldn't tak it. "Listen up you two."

They continued to wail.

"LISTEN!" Kneeling next to them, he said, "I'm the same as you, without any of them I wouldn't have those things now."

"So why..."

"That's why! We shouldn't be doing it here! What's our job? To protect this house! To protect the young master, right?! Remember when we just got here, back then we couldn't do anything but kill and yet Mey-Rin can do the washing without tearing anything apart now, Finny can see the difference between a herb and a weed and I couldn't cook anything can at least make fried eggs. That superman who can do anything by himself but for once he had help from Miss Y/N. Whilst he taught one of us, she taught another. Why did he teach us all those things with such a strong determination and her with a gentle hand? Even though we couldn't do anything and were such poor learners. It was so that when the worst came to the worst and she wasn't around we could care for the master and when he wasn't around anymore, the mansion would still have protection, right! We couldn't do anything for Miss Y/N. We at least can do this for Sebastian and do our jobs right."

"Indeed."

"Gramps..."

Tanaka stood over them with an umbrella, his own over his head. "Please go inside, I will pour you some hot tea. Also it seems we have a bit of a problem..."

* * *

"Hey... It's a little suffocating to stay quiet like this, why don't we play a game of cards?" Grimsby suggested to break the tension. "I brought some cards so I'll go get them from my room."

"Please wait, if you're going we should all go," Arthur declared.

"I'll be right back-"

"It's safest to move in groups since we still don't know who the killer is and more importantly, I don't want to see anymore victims made," Arthur argued.

Lau agreed. "That'd be the best action if the killer is amongst us. Though... Only if he is."

"What are you getting at?"

"Nothing in particular. It's just my opinion."

"If he's not amongst us, where is he?" Charles Grey asked.

"You mean the killer arrived before the storm but is hiding himself outside...or something?" Irene inquired.

"Even so, isn't it unlikely he wouldn't be able to wander around the mansion and into a locked room without leaving footprints if he had been out in that storm before?" Ciel countered.

"Wouldn't your unlikely become likely with existence of a 13th person?" Lau asked.

"HOW FOOLISH! THERE'S DEFINITELY NO CHANCE OF THAT HAPPENING!" Woodley protested.

"Definitely?" Lau asked. "The one thing that doesn't exist in this world is 'definite'. If you reverse 'definite' then anything could be lurking in this manor. If he's lying in wait for a chance to attack, aiming for our lives... he might not be that far off anymore..."


	25. Chapter 24

"YOUNG MASTER! WE CAUGHT SOME SUSPICIOUS LOOKING GUY!" Finnian announced after slamming the door open.

"Come on, get in already!" Bard urged.

A man, bound by ropes that held his arms at his sides, stepped forwards. He was dressed simply in a clean but wet outfit of a black suit and an over-coat with white gloves. His stern unimpressed look was emphasized by his narrow jaw.

The guests exploded with questions about the identity of 'the thirteenth guest'.

Lau smirked, calmly stating, "To think the thirteenth guest would show up this soon... Even I'm surprised." He stood up, stared at Jeremy with a knowing gaze so close he could feel the man's breath before asking "So who're you again?

"This again?!"

"My name?"

Ciel locked eyes with the man before he began to shift his gaze around the room noticeably.

"It's been a while Jeremy. But may I ask what or who you are searching for?"

"Apologies Earl Phantomhive but I brought my wife with me."

At his words, Bard dipped back into the hallway. "Sorry miss," Bard apologised to the young woman he ushered into the room. "Almost forgot about you."

A younger woman moved into the room, confusing the guests. Her eyes and nose were hidden by heavy hair weighed down by the rain and from what the guests could see of her face she was fairly beautiful underneath a mass of curls. Her clothes were simple, a plain brown dress and a simple overcoat much like her husband.

"Earl allow me to introduce Angelina Rathbone; my  _lovely_ wife of _many_ years."

She ground her teeth at his smile.

"Who are these people? Is this old guy a friend of yours?"

The 'old guy' quirked an eyebrow in irritation whilst his wife sniggered, her face pressed into his chest as she turned away to laugh.

"This man is Jeremy Rathbone. He's a popular advisor to the local church and somewhat of a famous person. His wife... Angelina... I admittedly have not met before but she aids him in his duties at the church and is relatively famous in her own right."

"Please call me Jeremy," the elder man stated kindly.

"A father...?"

Woodley exploded, non-literally. "LIKE I'D TRUST A SUSPICIOUS LOOKING GUY LIKE YOU! THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD HAVE COMMITTED THE MURDERS IS THE THIRTEENTH PERSON WITHOUT AN ALIBI AND IT CAN'T BE HIS WIFE! LOOK AT HER, SHE'S TOO DELICATE! NO MATTER HOW YOU LOOK AT IT, IT HAS TO BE THIS GUY!"

"Actually your reasoning is utter nonsense, Mister Woodley," Jeremy countered with a smirk.

"H-How did you know my name?"

"Looking at your ring, it's actually quite obvious," Jeremy stated before he leaned closer, his wife moving to press her face against his back as if she was terrified. "The only place you'd be able to mine a large diamond like that would be South Africa. Furthermore, the only way you'd be able to get the special round brilliant cut this diamond has, is with the latest polishing machinery recently developed by the Woodley company. I've also heard that the London jeweller Daniel Anderson has been holding sales talks with women such as my  _delicate young_ Angelina, saying it's a rare item that hasn't appeared on the market yet. If you consider that one of the people's invited to the Earl's evening part is wearing such a rare ring, it is most likely the director of the Woodley company. In other words, am I wrong?"

Woodley could say nothing.

"More importantly, how in the world... No, why and since when have you been here?" Arthur asked.

"Hey you, would you mind opening my bag? It's the black one," Jeremy asked Bardroy who now held a black and a brown bag in each hand.

Placing the brown one down carefully, Bardroy opened the black one to reveal an owl.

"Mr Sebastian's owl? Is it dead?"

"No but since it resisted I put it to sleep for a while some medicine. It will wake up soon," Jeremy stated. "Please look at the letter at its claw."

"Young master! What did Mr. Sebastian say?"

Clenching the letter in his hand after reading it, Ciel announced, "It seems that he anticipated that he would be killed and sent a letter to Jeremy."

"BUT YOU CAN'T JUST PROVE HE ISN'T THE KILLER WITH JUST A PIECE OF PAPER! IF HE CAME FROM OUTSIDE, HE COULD JUST AS WELL HAVE COMMITTED LAST NIGHT'S MURDER!" Grimsby argued.

"Actually, I have a simple solution to your lack of evidence. In my coat pocket."

Finnian went into his pocket and withdrew a small slip of paper. "A ticket... Is it? For a play..."

"What's the date?" Ciel asked.

"Yesterday. It's for the evening show of March 12th. The place and program are... um... the... L...A...D... The Lady of the Lake at the Lyceum theater!"

"The Lady of the Lake is indeed playing at the Lyceum theater at the moment," Irene confirmed.

"Indeed, my wife and I went to the Lyceum theater in London last night. The play ended after 10PM. Even if we took a hansom cab and threw a sovereign at him it would still take over two hours to get here. Furthermore, in this rain the road would become so muddy it'd take at least twice as long as usual..."

"In this rain the river along the road would flood, there's no way you'd get over the bridge in a horse-drawn carriage!" Bard stated.

Arthur spoke up, "Of course there are countless other ways of getting here. Walking or swimming... Though those aren't really ways I'd recommend for normal human beings. There are always as many ways of getting to a result as one can count the stars. But there is only one truth. In other words, you mean that yo cannot be involved in the killings because you and your wife were in London last night, am I right?"

"As expected of a master novelist, thank you for speeding up the conversation." At Arthur's confused expression, Jeremy elaborated, "You can find out a lot about people's jobs and the like from examining their looks and habits you know. First of all, you have a large callus on your right middle finger. It's different in shape from people who paint or draw... So you must be writing a lot. Next, there are blue stains on your sleeve..." Jeremy continued on until he was satisfied.

"My, you remind me of a teacher I once had. He liked to people watch too."

"Well, now that your doubts should have been lifted, would you mind getting this rope off of my wife and I? It seems that the air around this mansion is heavy with the smell of a crime that will rid me of my boredom-"

The wife sneezed softly.

"Oh dear, are you alright? Earl I must apologise but is there anywhere my wife can change out of her wet clothes? She appears to be getting sick and I would like to tend to her before I see to anything else."

"That's perfectly acceptable. Mey-Rin, see to our guests," Ciel ordered.

"Poor dear~ Here, I'll run you a bath too," Mey-Rin offered.

Angelina sneezed again as she was untied and then lead from the room, her husband's arm around her.

* * *

"YOUR WIFE?" The woman hissed, ripping her wig off and ruffling her Y/C hair. "I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO BE YOUR APPRENTICE OR SOMETHING?"

"You're doing well. Don't ruin it. As long as you don't speak, Mr Lau won't be able to recognise you-"

"Yes whilst you were busy showing off, it's become very clear that I'm just going to be an accessory!"

"Keep your voice down, Y/N or should I say Angelina, my darling wife~"

"Oh you are  _so_  lucky that this I'm in a good mood-"

The father raised an eyebrow at her, implying 'or what?' before stilling completely.

"And another thing-" Jeremy placed a hand over her mouth, shushing her.

A knock on the door made her conform to the Father's movements.

* * *

Mey-Rin stood outside the door, Finnian at her back. No answer had she received so she tried the door. Finding it unlocked, she called out, "Sir? Miss? Apologies but I thought I heard shout... I-I'M SO SORRY SIR!" Mey-Rin covered her face at the sight before her.

Laid out on the bed was the Father and his young wife, her lips on her husband's, her new clean skirt hiked up her legs. her body straddling his legs.

The woman jumped off of him, embarrassment causing her to avert her gaze.

Jeremy slicked his hair back. "Oh, it's quite alright, my fault entirely. My apologies." Offering his gloved hand to his wife who took it with a small crack, he asked, "Shall we head back?"


	26. Chapter 25

Once the Father and his wife had returned to the room, his wife now in dry clothes (Angelina wore a dark veil with her black mourning clothes) whilst her husband wore exactly the same wet clothes he arrived in, Arthur explained the situation.

After he finished, Jeremy asked, "Could I first see the bodies? They will eloquently tel me nothing but the truth?"

"Well then, let's go to the basement wine cellar together," Arthur offered but was stopped by a simple command from Jeremy.

"I would like you to move each of the bodies to a separate room," Jeremy stated.

"But why?"

Angelina spoke for the first time that evening instead of her husband with a heavy Northern accent that almost sounded fake, "The scent might be a clue to the crime. If we put the bodies together their scents will interfere with each other. Also, the wine cellar will smell strongly of wine."

Jeremy nodded. "On that note, would you be willing to lend me three rooms, Earl?"

"...That would be fine I guess." Ciel stood before ordering the younger servants, "You three, divide the bodies over three rooms."

They complied and hurried away to do so.

"Earl, will you allow me to change my clothes in the meantime? My luggage had to be displaced for the owl," Jeremy explained his request.

"Sure," Ciel agreed. "The clothes of my predecessor might be too small but I'll lend you some clothes of my dead butler also. I'll take you there."

"Might my wife come along? These old bones need a _soft touch_ sometimes."

* * *

Jeremy had returned with his wife after changing clothes to Bardroy informing them that the bodies had been transferred.

"We'll start from Lord Siemens then," Jeremy stated.

"I'll come along too," Charles Grey declared.

"Wait, a _woman_ is going?" Grimsby asked as the group turned to leave.

"Yes," Jeremy answered simply. "Shall we go?"

"Isn't that  _suspicious?_ You wouldn't allow Miss Diaz to go, would you? Also, why the veil? We could barely see her face before but now-"

Jeremy sighed, taking his wife's hand and squeezing it before wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her to him. "My poor wife is still in a fragile state, hence the mourning clothes, over a cousin of hers... Y/N L/N." When Woodley did not answer the group hurried out with Angelina finally untangling herself from her husband.

* * *

Leaning over Siemens' body, Jeremy stated, "The only external trauma is the wound on his chest. A single stab with a sharp-edged blade it seems." Picking up the pocket watch and passing it to his wife he asked, "What do you think, _dear_?"

"He was quite the violen' drinker durin' his lifetime, wasn't he..." Angelina replied with a question as she inspected it.

"How do you know?" Charles Grey asked.

"This is an expensive pocket watch, but the area around the winding key hole is full of scratches. Only a crude person or a drunk would do this, right?" Angelina answered.

Jeremy lifted his head and sniffed. "And this strong scent of alcohol is proof that he was gulping down strong liquor up until the moment before his death..."

"What's wrong?" Ciel asked after Jeremy sniffed again.

"There is a faint smell of the sea..."

"The sea?" Arthur asked.

"Doctor, do you happen to carry a handkerchief?"

"Ah, yes," Arthur replied as he passed over a neat white handkerchief only to cry out in alarm when it was shoved down the corpse's throat before being sniffed by Jeremy.

"Thank you very much." Jeremy placed the handkerchief into Arthur's reluctant hand. "Well then... Next was Mr. Phelps, right?"

* * *

"He was the only one killed by different means from the other two," "I thought it likely from the wounds on his neck that a poison might have been injected. At the time of the murder, the only exits and entrances were locked, making it a perfect locked room situation."

"Can you show me the room he died in?"

"Yes, I'll take you there," Ciel answered before explaining, "Mr Jeremy is sharp-eyed, so if we show it to him he might notice things we missed."

* * *

As they walked up the stairs, Charles Grey noticed Jeremy wasn't with them. Leaning over the staircase, he stated, "That old guy's not following you know."

"Jeremy?" Ciel asked.

"Husband?"

"I'm coming. I'm coming." The old man panted as he walked up the stairs, patting his face.

"Oh, _dear_ , if it's too much for you I can do this on my own. After all, I don't want you to strain yourself~"

"My darling, you know how how much I don't strain myself~ I'm sorry for being late. Let's go."

Charles Grey tutted. "Let's get it over with already."

"Moreover, aren't you carrying a handkerchief yourself there..." Arthur noted but Jeremy ignored him as they approached the ruins of the door.

"Before we go in, I would like to ask that my wife search the room first.  _Alone,"_  Jeremy emphasized. Before anyone could protest, he elaborated, "After all, it would embarrass her to be seen without her veil in this time."

The Earl agreed and they all waited outside.

* * *

Angelina called them back to the room to find her kneeling by the bed with her veil in place and the magnifying glass was aimed at a pillow on the bed.

"Look at this." Angelina passed her husband the magnifying glass when he came to her side.

After inspecting it, Jeremy declared, "It seems there are several killers in this crime."

"So there were multiple killers after all..." Ciel stated.

"It will be simple to catch Georg's killer, but it will be quite troublesome to catch Phelps' killer. In order to avoid any further victims it'll be better if we make sure to catch this criminal soon. No human will be able to get out in this storm anyway," Jeremy stated.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"In order to catch Phelps' killer there are two requirements," Jeremy began. "One is to wait for nightfall, the second is-"

"-your co-operation Earl," Angelina finished.

"My co-operation?"

"Yes, yours. I'll tell you everything when night has fallen," Jeremy said.

Charles Grey spoke up, "Well, next up is the butler, right? Let's go back."

Jeremy and Ciel shared a look.

* * *

Finally, the group made it to the third and final room. On the floor was the covered body of the butler, only his shoes visible.

"I believe you told me that the butler was stabbed to death after being fit. Well then, excuse me..."

As Jeremy lifted the sheet, Ciel balked and grabbed onto Arthur. Charles Grey turned away at the shocked cry from Arthur.

"I'm sorry. Seeing Sebastian's corpse so many times...is just too much for me," Ciel apologised weakly.

As Arthur fussed over him, Charles Grey stared in disbelief. "Whaat? Where was this reaction the first time?"

Angelina fainted against Charles Grey's side, muttering, "It reminds me... Of the body..."

Charles Grey made no comment on this, simply holding the woman carefully.

Jeremy replaced the sheet, stating, "It seems that the butler was actually killed very simply."

The rest of the group turned back to him.

"You're done already?" Charles Grey asked.

"Yes, I've seen enough," Jeremy stated.

Charles Grey looked at the clock on the mantle. "It's almost dinner time. I'm hungry. What's on the menu today?"

Jeremy stood back up and took his wife's weak frame from Charles Grey, supporting her with an arm around her waist.

"Who knows... Shall I ask the servants?" Ciel replied.

"Nah, it's fine. I'll be looking forward to it. I'm heading back," Charles Grey announced as he walked down the corridor away from them.

"Well, why don't we head back too?" Jeremy suggested. "I have some preparations to look over for tonight so please go ahead. Sir, would you mind looking after my wife?"

Arthur agreed.

When Charles Grey stopped at the end of the hallway, he called back, "Hey, old man, take better care of your wife." Before continuing on. Around the corner, he froze and then ran back to the room, hearing the group had gone.

Throwing open the door, he leapt towards the body of the butler and ripped away the sheet, revealing the body.

"As if, right. There's no way..."

He kicked the body once before stamping down on the chest. When Charles received no response, he just walked off.

* * *

At the dinner, everyone was happy with the results of Angelina and Jeremy's meddling, including the servants who watched from the door. Even Charles Grey was satisfied.

"Today's Hamburg steak meat wasn't greasy at all. I could've gone on eating forever. As to be expected, the meat used by the Phantomhives is something else," Jeremy complimented. "Thank you."

Lau leant forwards, resting an elbow on the table. "Well then, now that we're all full, why don't you finally let us in on the truth of these incidents?"

Wiping his mouth, Jeremy replied, "Well, let's not be hasty now. There are still some things I want to prepare before that. Will you lend me your assistance, Earl?"

Hesitatingly, Ciel agreed, "...Yes, what should I do?"

"Well then Earl, take off your clothes."

"WHAT?"


	27. Chapter 26

"Listen up Earl, under no circumstances should you raise your voice. You can't move a muscle. Be patient and don'e open your eyes until I tell you to," Jeremy ordered. "If you do, you'll be caught by the 'string of death' in the blink of an eye."

**_What in the world is Mr Jeremy planning?_ **

"The killer will most certainly come to the Earl's bed tonight as well, we'll lie in wait there and capture him. Don't worry, he'll appear for sure... However, we don't know from where he will appear so don't lose focus."

**_Is what he said but..._ **

**_Will the killer really appear at the scene of the crime again?_ **

As they all sat in the dark, they listened to the creaking and groaning of the house until it began to get louder.

**_Something is come closer_ **

"NOW! STEP ASIDE!" Jeremy shouted as Mey-Rin kicked up, sending the duvet up above her and the bed she was laying on.

As the duvet fell off the bed, Charles Grey flew into action. Drawing his sword, he aimed at the bundle on the floor before being stopped by a poker held by Jeremy.

"It's an important witness," Jeremy explained. "We'd be in trouble if you killed them!"

Arthur lit a candle and most of the group gasped in shock at the identity of the killer.

* * *

Tanaka knocked on the door. Opening it he announced to the rest of the guests and servants, "Excuse me. We were successful in capturing the killer. I told them that the young master and the rest of you were hiding out in Master Woodley's room, so I expect them to arrive soon."

Ciel huffed and crawled out from under the black fabric he was hidden.

The door opened after a few knocks to reveal the rest of the guests.

"We brought the killer along," Charles Grey stated.

Jeremy stepped forwards with a tied snake in his hands. "This is the killer."

"A SNAKE? THAT'S RIDICULOUS!"

"It's hard to believe but it really came to get the young lady wearing the Earl's clothes," Arthur stated.

"To compensate their lack of sight, snakes have a highly developed sense of smell and hearing," Jeremy began to explain. "That's why they are able to find their prey in the dark through sound vibrations and smell. In other words... the snake was most likely trained by being fed right after it was exposed to the Earl's scent. If one uses a snake, it doesn't matter if they have a key or an alibi."

"That is a 'Black Mamba'," Angelina stated as she tucked her skirt back into place. "They inhabit South Africa and possess a strong neuro-toxin. The victim will inevitably die within one hour of being bitten. Finally, it possesses special characteristics such as the world's fastest movement and an excellence in climbing trees. It's the perfect snake to use for murder... but a snake is still a snake. It didn't know whether the person it bit was the Earl or not."

"I see... For the criminal it was an unexpected development that the Earl was sleeping elsewhere," Arthur said.

"And the one who slept in my bed that night was Patrick Phelps," Ciel stated.

"I figured it would probably show up again when it got hungry, so we stood guard and it appeared as expected," Jeremy stated. "We were lucky to have this young lady that could wear the Earl's clothes and take his place. In an emergency situation, the Earl wouldn't have been able to avoid the attack right?"

Lau smiled. "If the Earl died, we'd be in trouble. Right? Ran-Mao."

Ran-Mao held Ciel's protesting and heavily blushing face to her breast. "Glad you're safe."

Once Ciel escaped he complained, "In any case! I was made to hide under Angelina's skirt to hide my body odour?"

"Isn't it great how it hid your entire body? Although admittedly you could have hidden under your butler's coat that you're now dressed in."

"You really don't know when to stop talking, do you..."

"However, it's illegal to transport poisonous snakes on trading ships. I used to be a doctor on a boat that sailed the African sea course as a part-time job, the luggage was checked quite strictly," Arthur explained.

"Which means it was smuggled. Bribing a privately managed freight ship is probably the easiest way."

Ciel agreed with Lau. "Indeed, you'd need close connections with an African business."

"If you're talking Africa, imported products would be gold or diam..." Arthur trailed off as everyone's gaze was drawn to Woodley.

"No! It wasn't me!" Woodley protested. "Trading is Kun Lun's thing, isn't it?!"

"Aww, too bad! We don't do business with any African companies."

"Well it really is a bit much to be deciding the killer based on the snake being from Africa alone," Charles Grey presented as the voice of reason.

"T-That's right! And what about when Siemens was killed?! I have an alibi!"

"That alibi might now be worth all that much," Angelina stated.

"What? What do you mean?"

"What if the corpse the butler and the others found  _wasn't_ a corpse?"

"But he didn't have a pulse and there was blood on his chest..."

"Did you thoroughly inspect the wound?" Jeremy asked Arthur.

"That's... It was quite dark, so I wasn't able to..."

"Does everyone know of the potion Juliet drank in 'Romeo and Juliet'?" Jeremy asked.

"You mean to go into a state of apparent death but come back to life?" Irene elaborated.

"You mean..."

"That's right. It actually exists. A poison that would induce this state!" Jeremy began. "There is a substance called Tetrodotoxin that was recently discover and is being studied. It seems that if you refine it in a certain way you will be able to achieve a state of apparent death much like Juliet's."

"Tetrodotoxin is the poison puffer fish and octopuses carry, isn't it?"

"As expected you have the latest information, doctor." Jeremy began to explain, "When I investigated Lord Siemens' body, I noticed a faint scent of the sea. Perhaps that was the scent of a poison made using puffer fish. I just have one question here. Why would the scent of poison come from someone who had allegedly been stabbed?"

"It was set up?" Ciel asked.

"Yes," Angelina confirmed for her husband. "He drank the poison willingly, got rid of the bottle and pretended to be dead. Then it wouldn't matter what room he was put in. He probably figured that people without specific medical knowledge wouldn't examine the wound closely, hence it would work as a temporary deception at least."

"I should have looked at it more carefully." Arthur sighed.

"But when I checked the body just now he was certainly stabbed to death," Jeremy replied.

"So what was meant to be a fake turned out to be a real murder?" Lau asked.

"If we look at the the situation, the killer might have wanted to lure the Earl into a trap."

"Me?"

"It's impossible to know whether Lord Siemens was an accomplice though," Angelina stated. "Because he seemed quite out of bounds once he had some alcohol in him, the killer might have invited him to give everyone a good scare or something similar."

"But the Lord and myself had never met before, there is no reason for him to want to lure me into a trap. We can just look at it as him being used and then silenced by being killed."

"How sad..." Arthur commented.

"There would have been plenty of chances to talk to him during the buffet party," Angelina offered.

"IF SO, ANYONE HERE COULD HAVE EGGED HIM ON! I DON'T EVEN HAVE ANY KIND OF ALIBI!" Woodley protested.

"We could inquire as to what everyone talked about with Lord Siemens about," Angelina suggested.

"Let's not dear. After all, humans are lying creatures."

"That's right, in fact, you could be lying as well. If he drank a poison, where'd the bottle go?" Charles Grey inquired.

"That's easy, he got rid of it in a place no one could examine right away," Ciel answered. "In the fire for example."

"That's right, there was a ridiculous amount of wood in the fire back then," Bardroy supplied.

"We definitely wouldn't find it there. And if he collected it once the afterglow had died out..." Arthur was cut off by Ciel.

"However, that wasn't possible because of Sebastian."

"That's right! Before he could destroy the evidence, the butler had already come to collect the ashes!"

"THA-THAT'S NONSENSE!"

Arthur continued despite the protests, "If he had found the proof of a set-up, his precious alibi would go up in smoke. He acted quickly and immediately killed Sebastian. Next... He recovered the evidence and returned to his room..."

"THEN THE ONE WHO HAS IT IS THE KILLER! I DON'T HAVE ANY SUCH THING! YOU SEARCHED US RIGHT?!"

Ciel smirked. "That's right. Outside the hearth that is."

"Isn't it the perfect hiding place? It's not like anyone would come to search the room again," Angelina stated. "If you recovered and destroyed it after the search was finished, it would be perfect."

"TH-THAT'S A FALSE ACCUSATION! THERE'S NOTHING LIKE THAT HERE!"

"THEN SHOW US! LET'S SEE IF IT'S THERE OR NOT!" Grimsby stormed towards the fire, taking a poker and putting it out by raking it through.

As the ash settled, glass shards were spotted.

"But it's not like we can tell what it was like this..." Arthur trailed off as he coughed.

Jeremy bent down. "It'll be fine if we pick it up and put it back together."

"That's impossible! It's been reduced to bits!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Nonsense, it's like a puzzle without a picture and my husband may be losing much but his eye sight hasn't yet gone."

"It's done." Jeremy's hand now held a heavily cracked vial. "Looks like an ampule of medicine."

"T-To find this here means..."

"YOU'RE THE KILLER AFTER ALL! YOU MURDERER!" Grimsby shouted.

"I...I have no idea what this is!" Woodley protested.

"To want to trap a child... Why on Earth would you do that!" Arthur asked.

Before anyone could protest, Angelina stated gravely, "Diamonds."

Instead of her explaining, Ciel took over the explanation, "There was a top secret plan for a major company in the diamond industry, Rose, and my own company that possesses the world's leading technology to co-operate and take off in the jewellery industry. But a few days ago the autocratic president, Mr Rose, was murdered and the plan was put on hold. However, if the plan was put into motion again the Woodley company, that boasts of having the latest technology, would certainly receive some damage. That's why you thought you'd kill me now, right? It was a careless thought anyway."

"I DIDN'T DO IT! PLEASE BELIEVE ME! I'M BEING SET UP HERE!! BY THIS KID... THE QUEEN'S WATCH-"

A sword at his throat held by Charles Grey made Woodley pause.

"I don't need your explanations. I'll listen to your stories in  _jail_."

"I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"If you don't want to be killed, I suggest you be quiet. I'm in a really bad mood right now."

Ciel picked up the shackles from the bed. "Earl Grey. I have quite a fitting item here. How about we use it?"

As he was escorted today, people expressed their relief and the desire to leave the rest to the police.

"Come to think of it, what was that dark red liquid in Miss Irene's belongings then?"

"FINNY! THERE'S NO NEED FOR THAT ANYMORE!" Mey-Rin attempted to stop the conversation.

"Ah that's right, I haven't discussed that yet," Jeremy stated. From his breast pocket, he withdrew a glass bottle. "The maid seemed to have found a dark red liquid in Ms Irene's room. She was wondering if the always young and beautiful Ms Irene was a vampire."

"WHAT'S UP WITH THAT?? ARE YOU QUESTIONING IRENE?"

"Grimsby! Please wait, that's..."

Jeremy continued, "I dare-say the contents of the bottle were..." He withdrew a red round leaf. "This, right?"

"A leaf?" Mey-Rin asked.

"Ah, that's a Red Perilla!" Finnian stated.

"The Red Perilla has an anti-aging effect. I recognised it from my wife's usage and _need_  for the product. The extract that is taken from its boiled down leaves if the origin of your beauty... Is it not?"

Irene looked away bashfully. "I'm sorry, I never thought it'd turn into something like this... I take it because I want to remain young with him forever."

As the servants had a meltdown in the background, Angelina explained, "This can also restore fatigue. So upon that notion, why don't we celebrate the solving of the crime with a toast of this?"

Jeremy poured the drinks and passed them around.

"Well," Ciel began. "If Mr Wordsmith would like to make the toast then because of the indispensable help you gave us today."

"We...Well then, to celebrate solving a crime... A toast!"

* * *

"Oh, Grimsby, isn't it romantic~" Irene embraced her lover passionately after the toast was finished.

As the guests mingled, Father and his wife watched the guests mingle from their spot at the window. Leaning over to her, he whispered, "Well, dear, we did a good job."

Angelina rolled her eyes under the veil.

"Perhaps we should celebrate~" Jeremy lifted his wife's veil and dipped her at the waist, tangling a hand in her hair as he kissed her passionately despite the silent fuming of the Earl.


	28. Chapter 27

_**Like this, the almost demonic night at the haunted mansion ended... And each of use set out to return home.** _

_**The sky cleared as if yesterday had never existed. The orchestra of rain conducted by a demon had turned into the chirping of little birds.** _

**_However, for some reason a small sense of discomfort had left a stain on my heart. Like a cloud that trickled a shadow over the clear sky..._ **

Arthur sat in his carriage, alone this time.

**_I wonder why. We solved the case... It's like a mist has settled before my eyes... Like I'm overlooking something big..._ **

**Knock knock**

"Mrs Angelina?"

"I came to see ya off and bid you fare passage with my husban'. So..." The accent completely disappeared as Angelina stated, "Farewell and maybe one day we'll meet again to discuss a book of yours~"

She stepped away, allowing her husband to step forwards.

"What a gloomy face," Jeremy commented. "Even though we solved the case."

"No, it's not like that... You helped us out tremendously Mr Jeremy, your wife as well, thank you very much."

"We should be thanking you," Jeremy replied. "We probably won't meet again, but all the best." He held his hand out. " _Mr Wordsmith."_

_**French?** _

_"Thank you for taking care of the Young Master."_ Jeremy knocked on the carriage and away Arthur's carriage went.

_**What was that just now?** _

Suddenly, Jeremy remembered the butler's words; " _I leave the Young Master in your hands."_

_**Impossible. He certainly died. There is no way that...** _

Arthur's eyes widened with realisation.

**_If I think about it, there's nothing about odd facts! His conduct on the night of both Siemens' and his own death were as if he had known the future. And Pastor Jeremy's words just now were surely a follow-up to that time..._ **

"PLEASE RETURN TO THE MANSION! IMMEDIATELY!"

* * *

Arthur leapt out of the carriage when it stopped, hurrying up the steps before slamming the manor door open to reveal Jeremy, the Earl and Angelina stood on the stairs with their bodies angled as if they were going to walk upstairs.

"Why so flustered? Did you forget something?" Jeremy inquired.

"I came back to confirm the truth. Pastor Jeremy... No. Butler Sebastian."

Jeremy smirked in response. "Excellent. Seems we underrated you a little or wouldn't I be more likely to say... It appears that we have rudely underestimate you sir?" Jeremy raised a gloved hand to his face before pulling at his skin to reveal his true face; Sebastian Michaelis. "Mr. Wordsmith."

Arthur stared up at him, his mouth agape. "I... I can't believe it... How could something so unreal be happening."

"Didn't you come back because you were certain of his true identity?" Angelina asked. "If you had gone back, you would have returned to your peaceful 'reality', blissfully unaware. So why come back then?"

Arthur was trembling as he stammered out, "B...Because, if my uncomfortable feeling wasn't 'simply' an uncomfortable feeling. I'd have to go after the yard's carriage immediately!"

Ciel began to laugh from his position leant against the bannister. As it dulled to a snicker, he stated, "My, your sense of justice is so strong, Mr Wordsmith. You did mention in your works that you liked the knights of the middle ages. Besides that, didn't you realise that if you knew the truth, you wouldn't be able to return home?"

"He's just joking," Angelina quickly attempted to appease Arthur's shock and horror in his trembling form.

Ciel offered Angelina his arm which she took and they turned.

As Ciel began to walk back up the stairs, he paused only to state over his shoulder, "...It's as you guessed. Woodley wasn't the criminal. In  _this_  crime, at least. However he deserves to be in that carriage."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

Ciel continued his journey upwards. "Let's not stand and talk. We might as well have some elevenses prepared. Sebastian."

The butler bowed. "Yes, my young Lord."

Once the 'wife' of Jeremy Rathbone and the young Earl were out of sight, Sebastian turned and offered, "I'll take you there."

Arthur hesitated.

Sebastian asked, "You wish to know the truth, don't you? About who Angelina truly is if not the wife of a local pastor?"

"Don't be scared, we won't eat you." A small snicker escaped Sebastian as he smirked.

* * *

As the weather had cleared up, it was decided the best place to eat was in the beautiful greenhouse, filled with beautiful exotic plant-life and the whispers of trickling water from fountains.

Sat a small table were Angelina in her mourning gown with the veil, Arthur who sat in silence and Ciel who had changed into a less formal version of the outfit he had sent the guests off in. The table they were sat at was laden with small delicacies and the china was pristine, ready to be filled by the tea Sebastian stood preparing on a small cart to the side.

"Today I prepared you Fortnum and Mason's Darjeeling second flush. For snacks I have petit fours."

Neither Arthur or Angelina made a move to accept the food or drink for very different reasons.

"We haven't poisoned it, so please help yourself," Ciel offered before he took a sip of his tea.

As he drank, Angelina inquired, "...So? How did you know that he was alive Mr Wordsmith?"

"Actually, it's not like I had a sort of conviction that he was still alive," Arthur admitted. "It was more that I kept having the vague sense of discomfort. I'm not sure how to say this but he was just... Too perfect."

In the silence that followed, only Angelina let out a small snicker at the blank looks on the Earl and his servant's faces.

"Even though I had this uncomfortable feeling about the butler Sebastian and the pastor Jeremy, there wasn't a flaw in either of them to be suspicious of... They were too perfect. So perfect it was strange instead."

"And by this you are trying to say?" Sebastian asked.

"That there is not way you could have prepared everything so perfectly before dying... Well, being murdered. The food, the owl, even your words to me were too perfect. That wasn't just a fore-boring. The pastor Jeremy who appeared afterwards was suspicious, no matter how you look at it, but his alibi was so perfect as was his devotion to his wife that there was no reason to doubt it. And then there were there words at our parting." Arthur replied. "But what confuses me most is the identity of Angelina Rathbone." Arthur turned to the woman. "Who are you really? If not his wife... I mean, I have my suspicions but...."

"You still haven't guessed?" Angelina asked. When she received no answer, she stood.

Angelina in a single motion ripped off the mourning veil to reveal her true face; the face of Y/N L/N.

At his shock, Y/N sing-songed, "Finally~"

"Y/N? But we met in the carriage and-"

"-Yet you barely noticed I never arrived? Too caught up in the mystery to think about the real thirteenth person who was never seen?" Y/N smirked.

As he attempted to stammer out an apology, Y/N began to unpin her hair.

"It worked well then. Good. I'm glad  _one_ of our disguises actually fooled people. 

"Well, you could have worked faster before more people died," Sebastian commented.

Y/N turned on him with a sharp tongue. "Worked faster? That's rich from you! You got to wear normal clothes and you didn't have to sleep in a bush most of the time as well as avoiding being hunted down by Grell who wanted to know what had happened! The only good thing I got out of it was when that American cook came outside in the rain~"

"Stop fooling around, you two!"

"Fine." Angelina ruffled her hair into place before explaining, "The original plan was for me to be a guest but the arrival of Kun Lun company head complicated matters so my job ended up being much more difficult than laying down on the floor and pretending to be as old as someone looks naturally."

Sebastian's eye twitched.

"I suppose Lau would have recognised if not only due to Ran-Mao. The clothes would have gave it away, especially due to your measurements," Ciel admitted.

"Regardless, I became Jeremy's devoted wife and helper because it allowed me to work without having to pretend to be placid," Y/N summarised.

"...Miss, who are you really?" Arthur asked.

"In life, I do not truly know. In death, I am a deserter of my association. For now, I am simply Y/N L/N, I did not lie to you when I told you that."

"L/N? But-" He was cut off by the glare sent by the butler and the Earl. "This means then that 'the possibility of something unreal' extends to you as well which over-throws all of our reasoning."

"The possibility of something unreal?" Ciel asked.

"The possibility that Sebastian had not died. In turn, Y/N L/N had not died-"

"Oh no, I died. You can go search for my grave if you must," Angelina stated before sipping her tea.

Arthur didn't know how to respond so he ignored and began to continue the his explanation, "When I thought of that, I just couldn't contain myself..."

"To think you'd come to believe to believe this and return after just those words and the loss of the accent. You're all one would expect from someone who earned the young master's praise," Sebastian complimented.

"Stop saying such unnecessary things."

The butler smirked at his master before asking, "And? What part of me made you think so?"

"Once was at the time of Lord Siemen's death," Arthur stated. "At that time you weren't doing anything but observing our movements. We're talking about the person who reacted so swiftly during the disturbance at the evening party here. When I think of it now, I can't help but think there must have been a reason for it. Then when the Earl was suspected, you didn't utter a single word in his defence. For a butler not to protect his master even a little is strange. Didn't you know? That the suspicions on the Earl would be lifted as soon as the next murder occurred."

Sebastian smirked. "Of course, I realised this."

"SO YOU REALLY-"

"However... that wasn't the reason I didn't protect the young master."

Ciel huffed. "You probably thought it served me right, didn't you?"

"Not at all," Sebastian answered. "I was just taken aback at how, while you predicted that something would probably be set up, you quickly gave in to sleep and I was left to take care of the mess."

"W-WAIT A SECOND! BY PREDICTING YOU MEAN-"

"We knew beforehand that there was a person mixed up in the dinner party that wanted to torment the Earl," Y/N answered.

"You mean... You predicted that this incident would occur?!"

"Indeed," Sebastian confirmed. "We also predicted that Master Siemens would probably be made a sacrifice for it... and that I would be killed."

Arthur stood up, slamming his hands down onto the table. "WHAT?!"

Arthur lost himself in his thoughts, ignoring the now eating and drinking Y/N who was making up for lost time or the silent conversation Sebastian the the Earl were having.

Once Arthur pulled himself out he shouted, "WAIT A MINUTE! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT IMMEDIATELY? IF YOU HAD SAID SO, SURELY IT WOULD HAVE BEEN SETTLED WITHOUT THE EARL BEING SUSPECTED!"

"The young master seemed to be observing the situation as did the lady so I did the same," Sebastian replied.

"A murder under those circumstances..." Ciel said, "At first I thought it must have been a set up. Aside from him being alive or dead, I did guess that Siemens had taken the poison himself. After that it's as the butler said. I thought we wouldn't be too late even if we moved after catching the criminal's tail."

"I see... That's why you made him refill the coal, right?"

"I caught on to that as well," Y/N stated after swallowing her mouthful. "There's no need to collect ashes in an empty room yet Sebastian was killed in the room whilst collecting ashes."

"Indeed. That order's true meaning was 'inspect the hearth closely'. Though you are such a cruel master," Sebastian stated. "Since you gave the order, knowing I would be killed if I inspect the hearth."

"To be fair to the young Earl, if you had worked quicker, it wouldn't have had to go on for so long. Longer than we expected," Y/N commented.

"As you expected?" Arthur echoed.

"Yes, that night I was killed," Sebastian began to weave the story. "This wasn't a scenario decided by God or fate but one decided on by my master. With timing decided by my master, I was killed by the criminal expected by my master - by the one who came to torment my master; Earl Grey, sent by the Queen herself. I followed Earl Grey to the wine cellar where Master Siemens had been placed... and killed him."

"N-No way! So you're saying you even knew the criminal was?! And then you threw away your own life?! All because it was your master's order?!"

"Indeed. I don't tell lies," Sebastian stated. "In any case, the ruthless way in which my master exploits people... I mean butlers, deserves a royal warrant."

Before Ciel could grumble, Y/N took his hand under the table and began to rub her thumb over the back of it.

Sebastian continued, "After that I made preparations for 3 days worth of food. I gave instructions for the next day to the chef and gardener. For when worst came to worst, I gave the owl I had captured in the forest before to the maid and I wrote a report regarding the hearth inspection to the young master using the pillow to cover the wound. Then I returned to my work as the young master had asked with the help of Lady Y/N who so graciously returned me to the state I was in before-"

"She stabbed you?!"

Y/N grinned at him. "What can I say? Love hurts~"

Sebastian sighed before continuing once more, "I was found by Finny as ordered. I just meant for it to be a little revenge but the Earl Grey's puzzled look... It certainly made me laugh," Sebastian admitted. "The young master put on quite a realistic show but it had to be of a similar calibre to when Lady Y/N died. Even I wouldn't have thought he would have hit me with his ring hand though. Furthermore, with me in a position where I couldn't move... His cunning was admirable. As a corpse, I was able to obtain an alibi and freedom. It was a step forward in being able to freely accomplish my job... with the help of Lady Y/N."

"I do have to wonder, before you came and brought me into the situation fully, what did you do?" Y/N asked. Looking at his face she realised; "Cats. You found cats."

"That's not the only thing I did during our time apart, _dear_ ~" Sebastian teased. "Regardless, without the help of Lady Y/N, I wouldn't have managed to avoid the worst crisis in all my years as a butler by more than a hair's breadth. However, it was the first time in my long life as... that I ended up having to show humans such a humiliating appearance. After that, I discovered the shards of the ampule that Earl Frey had thrown in to the garden. I threw those in the hearth in Mr Woodley's room and completed the young master's order. Then I camouflaged myself, found Y/N a wig and we dressed in our disguises. So we returned, carrying the ticket and the owl as my alibis as Pastor Jeremy-"

"-and his wife Angelina Rathbone."

"So that ticket was a fake?!" Arthur asked.

"No it's the real thing, I actually went to London to buy it-"

Y/N interrupted as she declared, "We made an evening of it~"

"No. You stayed and watched the show whilst I only appeared during a break at the dinner party, I slipped out, bought the tickets for the lady and I. I couldn't stay for more than 2 minutes though."

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Arthur protested.

"If you have any doubts then please, when you return to London, let the stub be inspected at the ticket booth. I also have a receipt." Sebastian offered the pieces of paper to Arthur who didn't take them.

"So everything, including the owl, was just a part in his own little play to make Jeremy and his wife look convincing," Ciel summarised.

"That's right! What was written in the letter?" Arthur asked.

"Ah, yes. It was just him trying to be funny," Ciel answered.

"It was just some brain training for you young master, since your studies were on hold during the incident. From there, the Lady and I's doubles roles-"

"WAIT A SECOND!" Arthur exclaimed. "But I... I investigated your corpse together with Jeremy!"

"Thats..." Sebastian trailed off as he remembered the day;

 _"Might my wife come along? These old bones need a_ soft touch _sometimes."_

_In Sebastian's room, Jeremy was being pulled out of his clothes by Angelina in a bid to help him dress quicker._

_"You didn't tell me you would appear looking like that!" Ciel exclaimed._

_"We didn't have the time to inform you! We'll tell you the details afterwards!" Angelina shouted as Jeremy was now dressed and ran to the basement, leaving Angelina and Ciel in his dust._

"I simply made sure to be one step ahead of everybody," Sebastian finally stated. "The only obstacle was Earl Grey. First I investigated Master Siemens, then I went on to Master Phelps... then Master Phelps once more."

"SO YOU MEAN THAT THAT BODY WAS PHELPS'?"

"Thanks to Ciel's over the top acting and Mr Wordsmith's personality Sebastian was able to get by," Y/N stated.

"You know the rest: I supported the young master as Pastor Jeremy. Master Woodley was arrested and the young master got away unscathed without a conviction," Sebastian finished.

Arthur clutched at his hair, staring lost. "I don't get it... After hearing your story, the incident... No everything, I can't make heads or tails of it anymore. Because, I mean..."

**_If that story was real, then everything that happened was Queen Victoria's butler; Earl's Grey doing. To commit the murders he had the stage prepared by Earl Phantomhive and then even tried to make him out to be the killer._ **

**_Even so, the Earl and his butler especially made thorough preparations to clear any suspicion surrounding themselves and even though they knew that Earl Grey was the killer, they made the innocent Mr Woodley in to the culprit._ **

"Excuse me, it's too hot," Y/N muttered to Ciel before getting up and leaving, not seeing the confused look of the butler or the concerned one of the Earl.

Arthur continued, barely registering the woman's absence, "It's not that the incident is difficult... the situation is just unusual."

"It might be. But there's nothing to be done about that. Because everything was her Majesty the Queen's wish," Ciel stated.

"EH?!"

"The guest from Germany, Siemens. His bank has made large investments into the development of domestic ships etc. I wouldn't be exaggerating if I were to say he was a key figure in the German heavy industry developments of domestic ships etc. I wouldn't be exaggerating if I were to say he was a key figure in the German heavy industry developments," Ciel explained. "Right now England's position is being threatened by Germany and America. Her Majesty planned for Siemens to be crushed and the growth of Germany's military power to be obstructed."

"That would happen just by killing him?!"

"Of course. Siemens is no more than a regular banker. The power of that influence is perhaps somewhat like the strength of a butterfly flapping its wings... However that will one day turn into a great storm. It's the theory called 'the butterfly effect'," Ciel continued. "Her Majesty the Queen Victoria built up the Great British Empire that reigns over the world in just 50 years. Maybe she can somehow see which butterflies are able to change the world with the flapping of their wings."

"But why did Earl Grey want to put the blame on you?" Arthur inquired.

Ciel smiled softly. "I'm ashamed to admit that a little  _prank_  of mine got found out. I expected some form of punishment if it were discovered but to think that she'd try to pin a murder on me... Her Majesty sure has a sense of humour although it could be punishment for my... _interference_ in a match between Earl Grey and Lady Y/N or her less-preferred match of Lady Y/N and the eldest son of the Midfords. Regardless, I've always been good at playing games. I used Woodley who I summoned to be the escaped goat, as my pawn."

"Why the innocent Mr Woodley?" 

"Didn't I tell you? That he deserved to be in that horse carriage," Ciel began. "Up front he runs a diamond polishing business. However, his true face is that of a weapons dealer who sells illegal weapons that he got with the diamonds in conflict areas."

"Furthermore, there was an incident about 2 weeks ago where the president of the Rose company that excavates diamonds was murdered," Sebastian added.

"Through my own routes I was able to confirm that Woodley was the criminal," Ciel stated. "For people of the underground society to use their power to endanger people of normal society is a grave violation of the rules. Since I was going to get rid of him anyway, he was the perfect person to use as a scape-goat, right?"

"It would clear the Queen's worries and make sure the young master kept out of harm. It's two birds with one stone," Sebastian said.

Arthur's eyes widened and he collapsed in his chair. "Mr Woodley's words that time... Just what exactly are you?"

Sebastian introduced, "Tracking down people who break commandments of the British underground society and dealing with them; the Queen's Watchdog."

"What happened this time was no more than a little game where the Queen reconfirmed whether I had this talent or not," Ciel stated.

"N...No way... Moreover, if what you've told me up 'til now is true then they... That woman is... That butler is..."

Ciel smirked. "'There is nothing more deceptive than an obvious fact', wasn't it Mr Wordsmith? It has been in front of you all along."

"Indeed."

Ciel smiled up at the woman who had returned in a similar outfit to her mourning gown; a lace dress but tighter and slightly more revealing with her hair down.

"The truth that we are not human." Y/N smirked at the man, now standing at Sebastian's side.

Arthur desperately launched himself back from the table only for the two supernatural creatures to loom over him, the shadows beginning to engulf him.

"'Now that I do know it I shall do my best to forget it'," Sebastian stated calmly, his fangs glinting in the last glimpses of light. "Right? Mr Wordsmith."

As Arthur crawled backwards, Y/N grinned. Sebastian appeared suddenly behind him.

"One wonders what would happen were you to reveal this matter... After all, we can't have anything that threatens the Lady. I'm sure you understand, right?"

Bursting from his grip, Arthur cried, "I-I'LL NEVER SAY! I'LL NEVER SAY IT SO PLEASE!"

"Those words. i will make sure that you never, ever forget them. We're always watching..."

Then the darkness consumed Arthur.


	29. Epilogue

After sending Arthur on his way, now haunted by the true form of the demon and setting everything 'straight' with Snake, Ciel turned to Y/N silently and passed her a bundle of paper tied with a silk ribbon.

"What is this?" she asked upon receiving the pile.

"Paperwork that you have signed or been apart of, your diary and..."

"The letters you sent to the young master in your youth."

"Whilst you read them, allow me to fill in any gaps in your memory," Ciel offered before he began to read them out for her.

* * *

 

"Now, Y/N, after I've told you everything, what is your next course of action?"

She sighed. "If everything you've told me is true, there is much to sort out so I must be off."

"Off? Off where?" Ciel asked.

"Earl, perhaps it's best if I don't tell you. Besides, we'll see each other again some day, probably," Y/N replied cryptically.

"Do you promise?" Ciel asked.

"Of course. Maybe next time I'll even swing by to talk to you, husband dear~" Y/N smirked at the demon butler.

"Before you go, I have one favour to ask of you..."

"Anything... for an old friend," Y/N replied.

"Don't... don't disappear completely," Ciel almost pleaded.

Y/N nodded before standing up and leaving the two men behind her.

"Oh, before I go, good luck resurrecting your friend. Farewell," Y/N called as she left.

With determination, Y/N marched forward, ready to settle her _unfinished business._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel soon  
> The letters have been posted as Voyage


End file.
